DNA
by LastDayOfMagic
Summary: Reposting this fic from Spring/Summer/Fall 2011 - it's the prequel to "I've Been Dying Just to Feel You By My Side." AU after the "Klaus" episode near the end of Season 2. Elejah & lemons & mature themes. 18 .
1. Chapter 1

_"Your mind would never ache,_

_when you were young and sound,_

_the way your heart aches now._

_Your fears sent them all to ground._

_Love, love, love till you've got enough_

_Dance, dance, dance if you've got no love around you..._

_we will not be moved by it."_

_-The Kills, "DNA"_

oooOOOooo

"She _does_ have excellent taste," Elijah remarked, opening the door. Elena followed him into the bedroom of the posh apartment Katherine was renting. He walked by the king-sized bed before throwing a glance back at her. She looked away, feeling the blood at the surface of her cheeks.

"You're lucky I'm a man of great control, Elena," he chided. "Your blushing, combined with my blood-"

"Where did Katherine say the moonstone was?" she asked quickly, cutting him off. It didn't stop the butterflies in the pit of her stomach as she imagined him feeding from her, or what it would inevitably lead to.

He smirked, as though he could read her mind. But thankfully, he chose to answer her question rather than challenging her body language. "The jewelry box."

She moved to the bathroom while he opened the closet, and there it was on the vanity. A beautifully carved mahogany box lined in ruby velvet, with Katherine's monogram etched into the mirror inside. The large milky stone laid there among her rings and necklaces and Elena felt a tingling as she took it in her hand, almost like static electricity.

"It's your connection to Tatia."

Elijah was behind her, inspecting the stone over her shoulder before meeting her curious gaze. Elena glanced back down. The stone had taken on a subtle glow in her palm.

"It recognizes you as her human incarnation."

He allowed her to study the gem for a few minutes before he held out his hand expectantly. She hesitated. It felt as though it belonged with her, as if there was a magnetic pull between her and the gem. But she finally moved to give it to him. Elijah surprised her when he caught her hand in his, holding it there.

She looked up to him nervously.

"Your heart is pounding again, Elena," he said gently, but the words brought them into dangerous territory. "And Katerina isn't a threat anymore."

She swallowed hard, her lips parting slightly as she drew in deep breaths. The way he was studying her face, her mouth, her neck... it was making her dizzy and she couldn't get enough air, let alone protest what he was insinuating. His lips curved slightly when his eyes met hers again, and she saw the overwhelming lust there.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured as he brought his other hand under her hair, resting upon the back of her neck to draw her closer. "But you musn't lie to me. I'll remain a gentleman, if you're sure you don't want this."

"N-no," she croaked, hyper-aware of her heart hammering out of her chest and the stifling temperatures in the room.

"No, as in you don't want anything to happen?" he asked slowly, watching her for signs of the truth or a lie.

She nodded, looking down at their joined hands again, unable to meet his gaze.

"You're lying," he singsonged in a low voice, the corner of his mouth twisting into a smirk. "Do you think I couldn't hear you last night, after our intimate dinner?"

She blushed deeply, turning her face away from him to rest against the wall behind her. He knew what she'd done in her hotel room last night? She wanted to fall through the floor. He let out a frustrated groan as his lips brushed against her earlobe and she gasped at the contact.

"Why do you think I was out on the balcony when you came running to my room? It was all I could do to not join you, hearing the way you moaned my name," he whispered.

Her eyes were clenched shut and she felt his lips on her neck.

"Tell me 'no' now, Elena," he challenged. "I'll know you're lying. I can smell you."

She whimpered as his hands grazed her sides and the moonstone went crashing to the floor. He lifted Elena in his arms and deposited her in the center of the bed before he pulled off his jacket. He began to unbutton his shirt, his eyes remaining on her the whole time. And instead of running, Elena could only watch him, transfixed. It was as though her body was betraying her, not letting her leave.

But that wasn't wholly true, she knew. Because in some dark part of her mind, since she had first laid eyes on Elijah, she had wanted this. She had known it would happen.

He stood at the end of the bed and pulled her toward him by her wrists until she was up on her knees, their faces level.

"I'll ask you again, Elena: is this what you want?" His voice was low as he drew out the last words.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Tell me," he insisted, nipping at her bottom lip.

"I want you..._ohhhh,"_ she moaned against his mouth. His fingers had dipped beneath her shirt, inside her bra, so that he was cupping her breast and stroking the pad of his thumb over her nipple. He teased it into a soft peak while his other hand rubbed slowly over the clothed cleft between her legs.

"I want to watch you pleasure yourself, like you did last night," he instructed, pulling away from her panting mouth to graze his blunt teeth over the column of her neck. "And then I want to taste you."

She bit her lip as she allowed him to undress her, tentatively running her hands over his bare chest. He didn't say anything, only studied her with those heavily lusty eyes until he pushed her back against the mattress. He slid her underwear down her legs until she was completely nude below him.

"Now," he purred at her. "How did you start last night?"

She suddenly felt shy but she didn't fight him when he moved her hand down between her legs. Her surface was already slick as she slowly circled her nub, and she let out a low moan when he pushed one of her own fingers guided by his own inside of her tight opening. The feeling of both of their curling fingers pumping in and out together in time, brushing against that spot within her, had her body trembling and her legs twitching as she danced closer to the edge.

"Oh, Elijah," she moaned, drawing out his name, and his eyes filled her vision, burning intensely before he brought his mouth down on hers. Their primal electricity coursed through her as their lips finally met in a kiss and their tongues intertwined. It was enough to bring her over the dam and she whimpered incoherently against him, rocking against their fingers. He pulled back to witness her lose control, his on a tenuous string as well just from watching her.

"Say it," he breathed raggedly. "Say it like you did last night."

"I need you inside me, Elijah," she begged, her inner walls still aching for friction.

The rest of his clothes were discarded in a flash, and he sat up in front of her. She gasped as he brought her down upon his impressive length with a growl, filling her completely. She was on his lap facing him now, and his eyes stared into hers as he began to move. Their bodies rocked together to create more of that delicious friction.

"Mmmm," Elena sighed, allowing her head to roll back, and his mouth was upon her neck, nipping and kissing his way down her cleavage. Her back hit the mattress and he began to pump in and out of her faster, grunts of satisfaction escaping his lips. He lifted her leg up high around his waist, granting him access to slice deeper into her, and she moaned with each stroke. He lowered his head to suck at her nipples and she pushed her breast into his face at the wonderful sensation.

He chuckled darkly when he pulled away, joining their mouths once more and they moaned against each other's lips as he hit a particularly tender spot.

"You are... beyond beautiful," he crooned before he laid back, pulling her into a position where she was now riding above him, never breaking contact.

She blushed and he smiled, catching his lip between his teeth as she ground against him, moving her hips up and down. She marveled at how her body seemed to know just what to do, despite her limited experience. Almost like-

"This was meant to be, Elena, as much as you want to fight it," he breathed, pushing up into her until she cried out. They were both getting close. "I know you've... felt it, it's in your blood, your DNA... it was meant to happen."

Her cries were coming closer together and he maneuvered so he was above her again. She watched, fascinated as his eyes darkened further. He bit into his wrist with a groan, feeling her inner muscles spasm sporadically around him. She was right on the brink, the coil in her stomach wound as tight as it could go.

And the taste of his blood as it passed her lips was the breaking point. The pleasure-pain of his fangs puncturing her sensitized skin of her throat propelled her beyond and she came _hard,_ white stars blinding her in her frenzy.

"Elijah, oh God, I'm coming..._ohohhhh..."_ she moaned, his blood dripping down her chin, her hands pushing his hips deeper as he thrust forward.

Elena felt his movements begin to falter as he hardened impossibly more inside of her, signaling his impending release. He was watching her in awe, her blood smeared around his mouth, his hair falling into his eyes, a sheen of sweat covering his skin. Her hot core twitched and contracted around him, and Elijah couldn't hold on any longer. His arms pulled her up against him as he followed her over the edge.

_"Jesus,_ Elena..." he growled, repeating her name like a sweet prayer. His head fell to her shoulder as his famous self-control slipped once and for all, their minds touching in a blood and lust high, leaving her spent and shocked at what she saw behind those walls.

When Elijah finally collapsed beside her, his arms tightened around her in an iron circle. She laid there speechless while they recovered, unsure what to do with the knowledge she now had.

"Don't be afraid," he finally said with a squeeze on her arm.

Elena blinked, coming out of her daze, and she absently played with the vervain necklace she wore. They had been silent for a long time, their minds linked in thoughts. The preceding coupling seemed surreal, almost like it had occurred in a parallel universe. She didn't regret it, but she also couldn't believe it had happened.

"If it's not what you want, I'm willing to compel you to forget," he offered when she didn't say anything. "You can go back to him with an unblemished conscience."

"No," she replied quietly. "No, that's not what I want."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his expression controlled but the anticipation visible to her in his eyes.

"Yes," she agreed with a nod. "I'm ready."

A smile spread over his face as he sat above Elena, straddling her hips. "I'll be here when you wake up," he reassured her, leaning down to capture her lips in a sultry kiss.

"Okay," she answered with a satisfied smile after they came up for air. She closed her eyes, feeling him rest his hands on either side of her face.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Elijah whispered.

The crack of her neck snapping was the last sound her human ears heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This takes place after "The Last Dance" and after most of "Klaus." Except - she never returned to the boardinghouse with Elijah. Instead, they left town to look for the moonstone. Read on...**

* * *

_"What if you move?_

_What if you hide?_

_There's only so much you can miss_

_before we both collide."_

_-The Kills, "Last Day of Magic"_

oOo

"Elena."

Her eyes opened and her heart pounded at the strange surroundings, the accented voice. Elijah was perched at the edge of the bed, his button-down shirt open. Noticing her own state of undress, she quickly tugged the sheet over her chest.

"It's a little late for modesty, don't you think?" He spoke volumes through a simply arched eyebrow, his amusement clear, and then it came flooding back.

They had driven the last two days. She left Stefan and Damon behind. Both Salvatores were flipping out - one silently and the other more vocally - at her leaving with this Original whom she had temporarily killed, only to remove the ashen dagger and revive him when she felt she was running out of options. But she didn't care – she trusted Elijah, there was a mutual understanding between them. She didn't know where it came from but it was inherent. And when he told her that she had to go with him if they were ever going to stop Klaus, she agreed. She didn't ask any questions. She was ready to do whatever needed to be done.

Elena and Elijah first visited the captive Katherine to determine where she hid the moonstone before she left to bargain with Klaus. Ric had helped them locate her, since he had been freed from Klaus's control. He was the one who tipped them off that the sacrifice was to happen in two nights with the full moon, and that Katherine wasn't dead but instead compelled within Alaric's apartment where Klaus had set up headquarters. Elijah bargained the truth from her with some compulsion. He didn't free her completely – he didn't think she was trustworthy enough for that – but he did arm her with vervain for her cooperation. He knew how Klaus's mind worked and she needed some protection from his sadistic brother.

And now they were at Katherine's old apartment in Florida, the one she had shared with Mason. She'd had enough sense to not bring the moonstone along with her until she could trust Klaus's intentions. Elena had to admit that Katherine was a woman of self-preservation – she didn't trust anyone. While Elena normally felt no warmth towards her twin ancestress, she had to allow her some grudging respect. Katherine had helped them out, even if it hadn't been her initial intention. Without the moonstone, Klaus wouldn't be able to carry out the sacrifice so easily. They could formulate a plan, one where Elena now remembered she played a central role.

"You turned me," she whispered. She squinted in the bright sunlight. "I'm dead."

"Undead," he corrected. "Yes. Though I gave you the option-"

"It's alright."

Elena gave him a weak smile and the butterflies started in her stomach, her skin tingling in memory of his hands running over her body last night. Her cheeks flushed when she looked up again. She felt shy in his presence despite how natural their actions seemed last night. To see that side of Elijah, what laid under the carefully constrained exterior, what burned inside his mind whenever he looked at her - it added another dimension to his stories as they traveled. She understood the draw between them now, and while he said he had given her the option, she'd really had no other choice. It was just as he'd told her last night – this was _meant to be._

"It won't always be like this." His hand languidly traced over the shape of her calf below the sheet and she found herself distracted between his touch and the stretch of bare chest residing underneath the panels of his shirt. "This is merely a bump in the road. The rest will be incredible."

_Eternity,_she remembered as she gave a slight nod. Elijah by her side, their lives joined now. And yet - Elena barely knew him. Their track record was far from stellar. She would be lying if she said it didn't nearly send her into a full blown panic attack. But there was a reassuring voice beneath the butterflies.

He was leaning toward her now, and her eyes closed as theirs lips touched, gently at first and then with more determination. Elena opened her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss and she felt Elijah's hand on her lower back to pull her closer. She let out a contented sigh against him as her hands trailed over his upper chest and shoulder, coming to rest around his neck in the back of his hair. His mouth pulled away but he left his forehead resting against hers, his mouth swollen, that control hanging on by a string.

"I'm not used to seeing you like this. I never would've imagined," she said softly as she ran a finger along the side of his face.

"I've waited centuries, Elena."

"Since Tatia."

He shook his head. "Tatia never gave herself to me completely. A part of her held a torch for Klaus, as ruthless as he was. This is entirely different."

He pressed one last kiss to her lips before he stood and continued to dress, and she knew the conversation was over. The glimpses under his exterior were all he was comfortable warranting her at the moment and she sat back. Strangely she didn't feel snubbed. There was something to be said for the fact that he had lived like this longer than she could even fathom, and she understood that it would take time for him to decide to let her underneath fully.

She searched for her clothes while he had his back turned, finding them on the floor at the end of the bed. "What do we do now?" she asked after she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Find some blood for you." He wore a half-smirk now, regarding her alarmed expression. "We need to complete the transition."

She glanced at the sunlight-dappled walls. "But – I don't have a day ring. How will we get back home?"

"You won't need one. You're the doppelganger, with Original blood in your system. You've been warranted all the power and liberties of an Original."

She bit her lip on a smile and he chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"That doesn't worry you at all?" She approached him with her arms crossed, stopping inches from him. "I'll be as powerful as you. But with the ability to tear your heart out."

"That would never happen." His voice was lower, seductive and she leaned into him as his hands weaved through her hair to cup her face. "You promised trust, and honor… you wouldn't lie to me now, would you?"

"Never," she replied quietly as his thumb traveled over her bottom lip. She nipped at it, inwardly delighting at his subtle inhale.

"And that particular strength of yours only extends to Klaus," he added after a moment of distraction. "So I don't believe we have an issue, my dear. We're equals. Equally indestructible. As soon as you take human blood."

His lips were near her ear now and she trembled at the feel of his breath against her skin, pushing her body toward his to close gap. He rewarded her by biting lightly at her neck and she gasped.

"God, Elijah-"

"Shhh." His words were inaudible to human ears, and she marveled at being able to hear him. "Your blood donor has arrived."

"What-?"

The door flew open and there was Maddox, the witch who worked with Klaus. Elena had never seen him before but she recognized him from Ric's description – black spiky hair, black wool trench coat, blue eyes. Those eyes widened when he saw Elena and Elijah standing inside Katherine's apartment. He was momentarily stunned but then he turned quickly to leave. He jumped when he found Elijah already blocking the exit.

"It would be in your best interest to tell me what brings you here," he asked menacingly.

"Klaus," Maddox answered through the compulsion, and Elena wondered if he'd ever heard of vervain, or if Klaus had compelled all his helpers. Knowing of Bonnie's vow to keep the balance, she couldn't imagine any witches wanting to help the other Original willingly. "Katerina told him the moonstone was here, and he wants me to get it for him."

"Of course he does." Elijah's hand closed around his throat and she heard the witch's gurgling gasps for air. "But unfortunately, it's not available. And you've just signed your death certificate. Goodbye."

There was a loud crack as his neck snapped and he crumpled to the floor. His blank eyes stared up to the ceiling now, and Elena stood hypnotized by the thin bead of blood trickling down from his mouth.

"Come here," Elijah coaxed.

He eased her into a crouching position next to him and bit into the man's flesh so the blood flowed freely. She leaned down to taste his flesh, moaning as the first drops passed her lips. Her fangs pushed forward through her gums and the skin around her eyes began to pulse as the transformation started.

"Oh, _God,"_ she groaned, the hunger in her veins overwhelming her.

Elena sucked greedily, resorting to raking at his neck to drink as much as she could. The blood came forth in mouthfuls when she pierced an artery pumping through the heart's last beats. She smiled, humming appreciatively until the flow waned. His body now laid completely drained beside her, and she felt the glut of his life within her. She sat back slowly, wiping a hand across her mouth before raising her eyes to Elijah's.

"That was unreal," she breathed as her vampire features receded. She could see all the nuances of his eyes now, where they had merely appeared black to her before. There were deep flecks of copper and olive within them, highlighted by the lust he felt watching her feed for the first time.

"That was beautiful." Elijah's fingers thumbed away the blood around her mouth and she was reminded that ultimately he was a predator. They were both predators.

Elena tried to temper the burn low in her abdomen. "How will I control myself?" she worried aloud. "I didn't want to stop… I just wanted more and more until there wasn't anything left."

"That's the virgin experience." He smiled as she blushed. "You'll be sated more easily in the future."

"And what about…" She groaned as his fingers traveled lower, brushing over her breasts. "I want you so badly," she finished in a whisper. "It's nearly unbearable."

"Blood and sex are intertwined," he answered and his accompanying smirk was too much for her.

Elena dragged Elijah's mouth down to hers with bruising force, her tongue teasing his until she earned his groan in response. Just as he pulled her up against him, she broke away to the other side of the room, letting her hair fall to cover the cheeky grin she was now sporting. She threw a few last items inside her bag as she listened to him straighten himself with a composing sigh.

"You were saying?" she asked coyly and she heard him chuckle.

"You're fortunate that we have to leave now, Ms. Gilbert."

She gave him a sweet smile as she passed him into the hall but he caught her arm. The pent-up sexual energy in his touch shivered through Elena. And the words Elijah whispered against her ear next were simply agonizing.

"But later… I will ravage you."

He left her trembling in anticipation as he brushed by her, out to their car.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Signal when you get to the top_  
_Signal when you want me, when you want me to stop_  
_We could, we could crash, we could, we could, boom boom_  
_We could take it, we could we could take it take it in turns."_

_-The Kills, "Getting Down"_

oOo

"Just pull over," Elena suggested in a seductive voice, glancing at the Original driving from beneath flirty lashes. He ran his finger over his lips to seal in the smile that was threatening to escape at her antics.

"Patience, Elena… you know what they say." He offered a reproachful eyebrow and she settled back in her seat with a dejected sigh.

"Yeah, sure," she muttered. "A virtue. But I'm not exactly virtuous _now,_ am I? I'm a freaking _vampire,_ Elijah."

He couldn't help himself now, chuckling at the pout that settled over her features.

"Right, it's _so_ funny." Her arms crossed to emphasize the sarcastic edge to her voice. "You work me up like this, and then expect me to ride in the car for another nine hours with no… release. Obviously you've forgotten how it is in the beginning."

"No," he insisted. "I haven't forgotten, my dear. But you shouldn't start that which you cannot handle – or have no intention of finishing."

His eyes stayed on the road rather than looking in her direction again, despite the bitter tone he hadn't intended. But it was easier to maintain his control that way, to stand his ground. Because the young woman who sat next to him held the power to unravel everything Elijah had built up over the last millennia.

It wasn't that he couldn't empathize – he knew her emotions were twisting like a hurricane within her. Love, lust, blood, sex, desire… Elena's head was in that newborn frenzy and she couldn't focus on anything else. And it's not that he wasn't just as aroused. Elijah was fighting every second against pulling the car over and dragging her into the woods to have his way with her until the only words that fell from her lips were his name, over and over. That movie played on a continuous loop in the back of his mind just by being in her presence. And last night's coupling had done nothing to ease the sexual tension between them. It was only intensified, to the point where he wanted to devour her in every way possible. And _she_ obviously craved _him_ – a lover with so many centuries under his belt had left her begging in his wake. He would bet his eternal life that she hadn't anticipated the firestorm that erupted between them. Even without the transition factor, Elena was just as far gone as he was. This connection engulfing them both, like nothing either had ever experienced before despite their uneven lifetimes.

But his brother was standing in the way of the wild abandon he longed to revel in. Instead Elijah would have to settle for controlled bursts, and now wasn't the time to even relish that. They needed to return to Mystic Falls; he needed to formulate the plan to trick his wise sibling. He couldn't be distracted.

Elijah felt her place a chaste kiss against the corner of his mouth then, and some of the tension eased from his frame.

"I'm sorry," Elena whispered. "It was rude. I just feel… I don't know. Between the transition, the blood in my system, all of these new senses… and you."

"It's alright," he answered, allowing himself to meet her doe eyes. A mistake, he was certain, because since first seeing those eyes in the abandoned mansion with Rose and Trevor, he'd known he would do anything for her. "I'm not upset. But we can't allow ourselves to be… preoccupied."

She nodded with a downcast gaze as she sat back and he reached over to give her knee a subtle squeeze.

"We have all the time in the world for that, Elena. Once Klaus is gone." When she looked up at him, he gave her a mischievous smirk. "You are all mine then. You won't remember anyone else when I'm finished."

He watched her delicious shiver at the innuendo and a pink tinge spread over her skin. She smiled shyly, and he knew her thoughts were back to last night.

"You're not making this easy," she said softly.

"I'll tide you over tonight."

He leaned over and caught her lips briefly before they shifted into a series of short yet intense kisses. She moaned in protest when he finally pulled away and he smiled again in spite of himself. She was gorgeous when she was frustrated.

"There's something to be said for anticipation," he chided gently.

"I'm tempted to take care of myself if you won't." She stared at him indignantly, her fingers moving to the top button of her jeans .

His jaw clenched as he fought off the urge to stop the car right here and thrust himself so far inside her that she wouldn't be able to speak. He saw a faint smirk on her lips as she watched him struggle. He knew he was in the most heavenly sort of trouble now – the vampire side had amplified that Petrova fire, and he was nearly powerless against her. His breath hitched as he watched her fingers slip inside her underwear, low mewls of pleasure filling his ears as she circled her nub and slipped one finger, then two, inside. He couldn't just watch anymore.

"If you insist. But it will only make it worse for you in the end," he warned as he tore inside her panties and pushed his fingers and hers deep inside of her tight, soaked channel.

A loud gasp escaped her and he watched her eyes roll back. "Oh, God," she breathed. "Do you promise? Will _you_ make it worse?"

"Is that what you want?" His voice lowered into a growl. "Do you want me to punish you, Elena? For all of this acting out?"

"Yes," she gritted, panting as she lifted herself off of the seat to give him a better angle. She had moved her other hand out of the way so his thumb could press against her button, swirling faster and harder, their fingers mangled together within her, impossibly full and stretched. "Please. Punish me, Elijah… oh, _godddd…"_

She tightened around him when he started to pump them in and out at vampire speed. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut as he brought her to closer to the brink.

"Elena," he said sternly. "Look at me."

Her eyes were glazed as they met his. Her free hand latched around the headrest and her body bore down, involuntarily groaning and gasping against him. His finger teased at the spot swelling within her and she cried out, the dam broken. She jerked erratically against his hand as the long awaited release poured forth and she attempted to silence her impending shriek by biting deep into her own arm. She drew blood, and the pain was enough to send her head first into another orgasm. She threw her head back against the seat, her mouth open in a silent cry, blood tinging her lips and trailing down her arm.

Elijah wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything so provocative in his entire life.

He could barely concentrate on driving now that she laid limply in the passenger seat. Elena took his hand as he pulled his fingers from within her and sucked first on one, then the next. Then she leaned across and kissed him, her tongue lazily tracing against his so he could taste her blood and _her._ He groaned, and when she pulled away to fasten her pants, he shifted in his seat.

"Thank you," she smiled contentedly. "And sorry to leave you … like that."

Her hand lightly rubbed against his thigh and he smirked back as visions of sexual retribution flooded his thoughts. "Don't worry, I plan on _thoroughly_ enjoying your apology later."

She gave an amused giggle before her fingers settled into drawing lazy patterns on his leg. "I think I need a nap now," she admitted.

"Only to wake up insatiable and insufferable again?" he countered mockingly.

"No!" She laughed and then her expression softened. "When I wake up, I want you to tell me the rest of the story. About Tatia and the moonstone." She sensed his shift in mood, his features closing off. "Only if you want to, of course," she added.

He sighed and felt her fingers gingerly lift from his leg to her own lap. But he caught her hand in his own, squeezing it with a glance in her direction. "I will," he finally conceded. "You deserve to know. You've descended from it all, it's as much your history as it is mine."

"Thank you, Elijah," she offered again quietly as she burrowed against his chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, tightening until she sighed sweetly. He tried to focus only on the road, still wary of feeling too much. But the pleasant sounds of her sleep caused his weathered, worn heart to clench in his chest.

It wasn't just the overwhelming attraction and lust. He knew he had fallen in love with this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

"_You can holler, you can wail_

_You can swing, you can flail_

_You can thump like a broken sail_

_But I'll never give you up_

_If I ever give you up, my heart will surely fail…"_

– _The Kills, "Future Starts Slow"_

oOo

The silence in the car roused Elena and she glanced out the window groggily, her mind processing her surroundings. Mid afternoon. Gas station. She could see a sign over a mile in the distance beyond the highway – _Welcome to Great Falls, South Carolina!_

"Your new abilities are impressive, no?"

She turned her head sharply to the left and saw Elijah's amused face glancing in the direction she had just been staring.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked.

"Topping off." As if on cue, he lowered the window and handed a fifty-dollar bill to the attendant. "And now we continue our journey on I-95."

"So we're halfway home." He probably didn't realize it, but she was familiar with this trip, having taken many family vacations to Florida in her short lifetime.

"Something like that." He pulled out of the parking lot and now they were back on the road, heading toward the on-ramp for the interstate.

"We should be arriving at-" she looked to the clock on the dash – "7pm-ish?"

"Probably a touch earlier. I don't plan on obeying the speed limits." His eyebrow quirked in her direction and she smiled.

"I'm not surprised."

"I didn't think you would be." His left arm rested on the interior windowsill and he brought a finger to his lips absently as he guided the car with his right hand. "You appear calmer than before."

"I… yeah. I'm definitely more myself now." She looked down to her hands embarrassedly. But she didn't miss the seductive sidelong glance. "I promise to make it up to you later."

"Oh, you didn't have any choice in _that_ matter, love," Elijah smiled, those dark eyes back on the road. "Not after the show you put on. As I said before, you're lucky we're on a deadline. Otherwise your compensation would likely last _days_." A devilish smirk appeared on his lips and she couldn't gauge whether he was exaggerating or if that was a possibility between vampires. "But under the circumstances, I'll gladly settle for a night."

Elena felt the blood pooling under her skin and the heat rising to her cheeks. She didn't have the same sauciness in her as earlier - that had probably been an after-effect of feeding and the intensity of her transition. But despite her current demure state, she had to admit that she couldn't wait until later. It was odd, though, seeing as he was still no more than an acquaintance to her, regardless of what she'd seen in his mind last night. They'd really only been in each other's company a handful of times. It was bizarre to feel such a connection with someone she hardly knew. She heard him groan and she glanced up at him.

"Even undead, your blushing is maddening. It's all I can do…" Elijah drew in a deep breath of composure and those dark eyes fixed on her again. _"You're_ maddening. Centuries, my entire lifetime and you're the one I can't resist."

They stared at each other for a long moment, and she knew this was nothing like what she'd felt before. Stefan had been intense, broody, romantic… but that seemed like puppy love compared to the emotions that surfaced within her around Elijah. And the flirting wasn't the harmless variety that she enjoyed with Damon - as much as she'd always known they shared a sexual chemistry that proved hard to ignore or made her doubt her choice to remain with Stefan. No, this eclipsed them all. Their banter carried a dangerous element – her words held an obligation, and whatever he said held intention. There was no toying with him or pushing his buttons to coyly back off. Simply put, if she started it, she'd better be prepared to finish it. Because despite his immense control, he could devour her instantly. And she couldn't say she would mind. This link between them could burn them both from the inside out, only to start all over again. Her mind began to entertain the thought of what _days_ locked away with him would be like.

"I don't think I could keep myself away from you if I tried, Elijah," she whispered. "I know that I've denied it, but whatever this is between us…" Her voice trailed off as she bit her lip.

"You were born for me," he answered just as quietly. "This bond between us is immutable. It's eternal. You were meant to be mine."

A shiver traveled down her spine in anticipation. As much as she was Elijah's equal, there was also the Old World chivalry present – he was very much dominant and possessive, but not in the controlling sense. And in turn she felt as though she'd bloomed into a woman with her transition. Equally powerful but _his_. She wasn't any longer the teenage girl who had left Mystic Falls days before. But she didn't mind the change at all.

Except Stefan fluttered back to the forefront of her mind, those soulful, gentle green eyes, the way he'd always tried to protect her. She swallowed around the unease building in the pit of her stomach. She had basically cheated on him. And as much as this was all meant to happen, it didn't mean it would hurt him any less.

"I have to see Stefan when we return," she said. "I have to end things, explain all of this. He's going to be so upset."

"It wouldn't have changed anything."

"But…" Her shaky sigh filled the silence. "I didn't mean to hurt him. And when he finds out… he's going to be hurt."

"He can be hurt, Elena, but your relationship existed on borrowed time." He reached over to push her hair behind her ear but she kept her eyes down. "You were _born_ for me."

"But I need to know _how_… why?" Elena's gaze met his. "I believe you, because I can feel it. I feel like you're part of my soul. Even as terrified as I was, when we first met, I knew there was something between us. But I just don't understand _how_ that can be."

"No one knew," he answered. "No one but the Petrova bloodline. Katerina."

"And you believed her?"

"She told me the night I let Stefan leave the tomb. After I had compelled her inside. I compelled her for the truth. And she had been honest."

"But why did she turn on you?"

Elijah chuckled. "As much as she knew you could be the key to defeating Klaus, she wasn't too keen on her punishment from escaping me all those years ago. Though I'm sure now she wishes she had handled things differently - Klaus is much more_ severe_ than I am. I suppose it boils down to the fact that she feared my compulsion again, and she was willing to take her chances on her own once you staked me. Especially since she knew where the moonstone was. And if she told _you,_ well… you would have taken out the dagger. And she would have returned to square one. But luckily, you're quite savvy and you concluded that you needed my help upon your own."

"Thank God," she breathed. She laughed at his wry smile before turning serious again. "I didn't mean it like that… I'm just relieved now that I had the idea. If I hadn't – well, to say we'd all be in a huge mess now would be an understatement."

"True. But as the secret weapon, I think we've covered all of our bases, hmmm?"

His hand came to rest on her thigh, running over the top of her jeans reassuringly. He looked at her again, his smile now tinged with melancholia. He knew Elena's next question without her saying a word.

"You still want to know about Tatia." His expression completely sobered. "She was my brother… Klaus's wife. He had met her first, and they married before our family turned. I had been traveling on behalf of my father, and when I returned home… I was enamored with her, and she with me. It was something that I tried to ignore on behalf of my loyalty to Klaus, but it became too strong to fight and one night we gave in. We never spoke of it again, and I left our home on the pretense of business once more. When I did agree to return, it was the night of the transition and I couldn't speak to her about it. But when I went to her chambers a few days later, I was the first to discover her body."

"She killed herself?" Elena asked incredulously. She could see the hints of guilt in Elijah's face.

"Yes, but not by her own hand. She asked her handmaid, a priestess in the ways of the macabre, to kill her. I didn't know until years later, but Klaus had found out about our affair. He threatened to kill her after we all turned, and I assume he threatened my life as well. There had been whispers among the witches of Klaus being too headstrong and possessing too much power before he turned, about the imbalance of nature once my father found out his werewolf heritage. But they hadn't determined how to control him. Tatia was the one who offered herself to seal the curse on his lycanthrope side into the moonstone, so he would be restricted into remaining a vampire. Her handmaid used the white ash branch from outside our family home to sacrifice her. Somehow she knew that was our Achilles' heel."

He paused in recollection and Elena couldn't imagine how horrific the scene had been that he witnessed, or how he had handled it as a young man. Watching Stefan nearly die was gruesome enough. She joined her hand with his, squeezing it lightly in reassurance. His hand tightened back before he continued.

"When Klaus saw what she had done, he became further depraved. He burned down the ash tree and murdered the priestess, but not before she taunted him with the curse. He threatened her family and found out about the doppelganger. One of her daughters agreed out of fear to place the amendment of the sacrifice on the doppelganger's head. He was so infuriated that Tatia betrayed him that he swore the duplicate would pay. But what he didn't realize was that the spell was never lifted of the doppelganger possessing the power to kill him if her blood joined with that of Tatia's love."

"You were her true love," she remarked softly. "Oh, Elijah."

He gave her a nostalgic smile. "It's alright." His thumb ran over the top of hers. "She ensured that you would come along, that you and I would be as she and I could have been, better than that even. That was the other aspect of the blood bond between myself and the doppelganger. "

"But you didn't know?"

"No, not until Katerina confessed to me that night in the tomb. And neither Klaus nor I knew that the priestess had ensured that the first doppelganger would be a decoy, because she knew how Klaus's mind worked and that he would be after her family or seeking out other witches. She wanted to give the spell time to fool him. So even if he had managed to sacrifice Katerina, it would have done nothing."

"And what about the bond? What if you'd turned her?"

"It would have done nothing as well. The second doppelganger, five hundred years after the first, was the key to the curse and Klaus's demise. Not that I found this out until recently. We had thought there would only be one. But Katerina knew and she had been searching for you, because it was passed down through her family to her."

Elena's eyebrows drew together quizzically. "But I don't understand… did Klaus and Tatia have a human child? Because they turned when they were young."

"No, the Petrova bloodline originated through Tatia's twin sister. And Katerina's pregnancy wasn't a mistake on her part. She knew her obligation to continue the bloodline, but she's also cunning, as you know. She felt the need to protect the next doppelganger, to hide the bloodline – she knew her family wouldn't have allowed for her to raise the child, that the baby would go to another family. And as distraught as she was, she was also relieved to be banished to England. Until she realized Klaus was the vampire of whom they spoke."

"And then she ran like hell."

Elijah nodded with a grimace. "She ran, and Klaus blamed me. Because though she and I didn't share the bond, I was fond of her. She was refreshing, and I couldn't understand killing her if there was another way. Which there was – the witches had given me an elixir that would resuscitate her after the sacrifice. But Klaus would hear nothing of it – the years had only solidified his resolve that the doppelganger would pay for Tatia's betrayal. So when she disappeared, he assumed I had something to do with it. Which I did not, but that was when he revealed he knew about our affair before Tatia died, and that he would be sure I would suffer once the curse was broken."

"And is that when you parted ways?" He nodded and Elena sighed. "But if he didn't have the doppelganger, how was he going to do it?"

"He knew a vampire witch, supposedly the most powerful in Europe. He seduced her, thinking that she would understand his quest to become a hybrid as she was a hybrid of sorts herself. But she wasn't able to overpower the curse, not to mention that Katerina had stolen the moonstone. When she no longer proved useful to him, he killed her. And he began staking our family members one by one, as you staked me. Except he scattered them all around the world, onto the ocean floor. He knows it will take me years to ever locate them."

"Oh, my God – how cruel," she whispered. "So you've been alone all this time."

"My guilt has kept me company." His sad smile faded quickly. "Even if I never find them, he has to die for his dishonor and ruthlessness. His hybrid state would render him invincible. You have to ensure that he dies, regardless of what happens to any of the rest of us. You are the only one who can kill him, and you are the only one resistant to the white ash dagger."

She bit the inside of her lip at what Elijah inferred. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I certainly don't intend for it to, but you have to be prepared. He's more twisted and wicked than anyone you've encountered before. He'll leave no stone unturned. And now that the bloodline is effectively ended, he will be furious. He will be gunning for you, Elena."

The jitters settled into an anxious rock in her stomach. "How do you know I'm strong enough to handle this?"

"Because you've been handling it," he answered as his hand moved up to stroke at her cheek. "On your own terms, with no concrete 'out' and only the thought of protecting your loved ones in your mind. You took me down with just your shrewdness. There is something to be said for that mettle and dedication."

"What, that I was reckless? That I put everyone at risk?" she said with a humorless laugh, thinking of how everything could have backfired if this Original wasn't the man of valor he'd turned out to be.

"No, not at all. You were brave. That's something to be admired." Elijah's eyes glowed with pride. "But with this power, you will be magnificent."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Howling at the future  
Won't you be fast and full  
All the noise and hot crossed veins  
You got in you_

_Send your love on a rampage_  
_Give her everything you got_  
_And when you come to hate her_  
_Show her more than just a spark…"_

_-The Kills, "Heart is a Beating Drum"_

oOo

Elena emerged from the bathroom, her hair finally dry and pulled back in sleek ponytail. Luckily Jeremy had been home when they arrived at the Gilbert house earlier this evening and he invited her inside without hesitation. A shower was in order after all the activity in the car. Elijah waited in her bedroom quietly, so as not to alarm Jenna. She wasn't ready to confront her aunt yet with her new status – after the scare she'd had only two days earlier from Klaus-slash-Alaric and her discovery of vampires, Elena worried it would be too much too soon. Not to mention that it would _really _bring new meaning to the phrase "older boyfriend."

She moved to her jewelry box and picked up the now-empty pendant from Stefan. She looked at it wistfully for a moment before stuffing it in the pocket of her black jacket. Then she picked up a pair of chandelier earrings and clasped them into place before sliding on a sheer layer of raspberry lipgloss. She watched Elijah through the mirror as he set her old photo albums back onto the window seat and came to stand behind her. He put his hands on her upper arms and leaned in to place a kiss on her neck. Her eyelids fluttered at the sensation and he wore a smirk when she met his gaze again.

"You look gorgeous...very stealthy," he remarked. "I like it."

She nervously assessed her attire again: her usual black leather jacket and dark-rinse jeans but finished with black heeled boots that came up to her knees. The only item of color was the red ruffle-tiered blouse she wore under the jacket. She sighed.

"He's going to know something is up."

Elijah shrugged slightly. "I can come along if you're worried…"

"No," she answered quickly. "It's better if I do this alone. I don't want to flaunt it in his face."

The eyebrow arch was back. "And you're wearing that."

She turned around to face him. "Yes… why?"

"You are going to cause the fellow to be the first vampire to die of heart failure."

Elena pouted slightly. "So you think I should change? I dressed like this because I planned on meeting you afterward…"

"Then by all means, wear that."

"_You_ are insufferable," she muttered. "And if we're ever going to have any sort of night, I should leave now."

She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his lips onto hers. The electricity when they met sent shivers through her and she pressed herself against him. The action elicited a groan from Elijah and she felt her features vamping out a bit. She nipped at his bottom lip, drawing blood and before she knew it, her back hit her mattress. She gasped when his razor sharp fangs scraped along the edge of her neck. Her fingers knotted into his hair, and she felt his fingers underneath her blouse.

"Elijah," she breathed, her eyes rolling back as his tongue slithered against her skin and his hand found her breast. "We can't, not now – Jenna's downstairs, Jeremy's next door-"

"I could just compel them to forget," he whispered, his mouth connecting with hers again.

"Or we could spend the night in your room at the bed and breakfast and not worry about it," she insisted, a moan escaping her at his ministrations.

"Mmmmm." He pulled back with a smirk on his features. "I suppose. But you look so delectable, I can't imagine allowing another man in your presence before I've ravished you. I would hate to have you forget me…"

"Never," she promised. "I care about Stefan, but it's _nothing_ like this."

He pushed the stray loose hairs back from her face, gazing at her for a long moment. She didn't miss the solemn air that now filled his eyes.

"Should I worry about a goodbye kiss between you both?"

She swallowed. Truthfully, she didn't know how anything was going to pan out. She'd gone from declaring that Stefan was the only one for her regardless of the nagging doubts in her mind, to finding her true soulmate. But it didn't mean there wouldn't be any residual attraction between them. She only knew one thing for sure.

"You know I'm coming back to you."

There was a strange expression on his face, one that she couldn't read easily. "I have to admit I'm feeling as vexed as both brothers, Elena."

"Why?" she asked softly.

"You have to understand I won't share you. You are mine now, despite any unresolved emotions toward the others."

"Of course." She frowned. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"I'm not blind to the dynamic between the three of you, love. I know their feelings for you possibly rival my own. And that there is history there, unsettled tension. They're going to challenge this."

"I know," she whispered, and she couldn't help the tears in her eyes. "They're going to be hurt, and I'll feel awful for it. But you have to trust me."

He sighed now, his mouth settling into a tight smile. "I do, Elena. And I hate to sound like a jealous paramour but you have to understand your feelings are going to be intensified now, not to mention their reactions…" He sat back, shaking his head as he caught himself. "But I realize I should let you handle it."

She nodded as she sat up. "I'm strong, Elijah. If I were the slightest bit worried, I'd ask you to come along. But I know it would only make it more awkward, and I hate to rub either of their faces in it. I _know_ this isn't what they're expecting, at all, but they would never hurt me."

With a faint nod, he kissed her lightly, pressing the car keys into her hand at the same time. His eyes searched hers when he pulled away. "Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you."

oOo

The butterflies in her stomach were unbelievable as she pulled up to the boardinghouse. Dusk was settling over the landscape and Elena leaned against the car for a long moment, staring at the trees and bracing herself. She wasn't sure if her anxiety was amplified by her transition or if it was purely a result of doing the one thing she had never imagined. She was going to break Stefan's heart.

She bit back a whimper over the wave of nausea. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to look at herself in the mirror again. But somehow she forced her feet to carry her inside.

"Stefan?" she called. She shut the door behind her and gingerly walked toward the staircase and glanced to the right, in the direction of the living room. "Are you home?"

She felt hands on her waist and she whirled around with a gasp. He was behind her with a smile. And then he was kissing her. She had her hands against his chest but this felt so warm and familiar that she couldn't push him away. It would be cruel.

"Hey," Stefan said quietly when he pulled away. His eyes scanned her form. "You look gorgeous."

She silently cursed herself for picking out this outfit. "Thanks."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she admitted. It wasn't a lie. She missed him while she was gone and she already missed him for the future even though she hadn't broken up with him yet. Which she needed to do, she reminded herself as he squeezed her hands. "We need to talk."

Her face crumpled and he looked at her, concerned. "Elena, what's wrong?"

"Can we sit in the parlor?"

"Of course."

Stefan still held her hand and she followed him to the sofa. They both sat down and she had a flashback to him standing at the fireplace the night Jenna stabbed herself. The second time she had broken up with him. He was shattered that night, even with the knowledge of what was coming. She was beside herself knowing that he would be blindsided this time. He leaned in, searching her face for a clue.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he finally asked when she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"You are going to hate me. I never deserved you, Stefan. Ever."

"You're not making any sense," he said, his posture stiffening. His brows were knit together and she could see the acidic confusion rising in his eyes. This was going to be bad, but he couldn't figure out what _'this'_ was.

"I know." Elena drew in a deep breath and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands. "I don't even know how to say this, there's so much that happened while I was away…"

"Did Elijah hurt you?" There was his fury barely under wraps and her stomach flipped.

"No! Oh, God, no," she quickly protested. "He would never, ever harm me. Ever."

"Then what?" There was a hazy realization forming on his face, but she knew he would never imagine it on his own. She would have to validate it for him because even if he ever had the smallest suspicion, he wouldn't have put any stock in it. That was how far out of left field this was.

"Elijah and I are in love, Stefan." Her voice was barely above a whisper and he started to rise, backing away from her.

"_What?"_

His face twisted and she stood. "It was beyond our control – it was meant to happen. I am _so_ sorry – "

She reached out to touch his arm and he pushed her away.

"This is unbelievable… all this time I worried about you and Damon. I figured you were safe with Elijah – you barely know him, Elena! He wants to sacrifice you!"

She shook her head. "No, he doesn't. Not anymore."

"And how can you be sure of that? How do you know he's such a man of _honor_?" Stefan spat, a fire rising in his green eyes that she hadn't seen since he was strung out on human blood.

"Because… he turned me."

He looked at her incredulously, his mouth agape, and she knew he wouldn't believe her unless she showed him. Elena closed her eyes and allowed the web of veins to surface on her face. And then her back hit the wall.

"Katherine," he growled into her face as his hand tightened around her throat.

"No," she hissed, her fangs blazing front and center with the adrenaline. "Stefan, _no. _She's still trapped with Klaus in Alaric's apartment."

She reached up and began to claw at his fingers, peeling them off one at a time.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" His eyes were narrowed but she could see the surprise at her strength.

"Because I know things that she never would. I know about our first meeting in the cemetery, and how you vamped out when you saw the blood on my leg. I know how you told me that I wouldn't always be sad on the bridge at the bonfire that night. How we finally kissed after the comet and made love after I convinced you that I had accepted you for what you are. _Who _you are." His hand now rested in hers as they stared at each other, both with tears in their eyes. "How would she know all of this, Stefan?"

The tears began to roll down his cheeks and she reached up to brush them away.

"I will always love you," she declared, her voice cracking. "But you have to accept that this was how things were meant to be."

"What is that even supposed to mean?" he asked. "Did you sleep together, Elena? Is that how you determined it was meant to be?"

Her cheeks flushed. "That's not how I found out-"

"But you did sleep with him, didn't you? And then you let him turn you." Stefan was backing away now, his pain translating into indignance. He shook his head. "I've tried to protect you from this so long… do you really think I wouldn't have turned you in a second if I knew that's what you wanted? Do you think I didn't want to spend eternity with you? You've always played off that vampirism wasn't for you, that it wasn't the life you wanted for yourself. But then you turn around and fuck him and suddenly change your mind!"

"Stefan, _no-"_

Elena moved to touch his arm and he lunged at her, forcing her back against the wall.

"_Don't touch me!"_ he raged.

They stood there, practically nose to nose, as she watched his face snarl at her. She fought the urge to knock him down, but she knew he was only acting this way because he was upset, and that ultimately it was her fault. She closed her eyes instead, to remember Stefan as he was minutes before, when he was happy to see her.

"You are going to regret this, Elena. Mark my words."

Then the pressure was gone and she sank to the floor, the wide open front door visible to her right. She began to sob, unsure of whether she should chase after him or just let him go and hope that he cooled off so they could talk more later when he had a clear head. Somewhere deep within her, though, Elena knew that might be too much to wish for, that he wouldn't get over her betrayal. Her despair bubbled up and she couldn't ever remember feeling this awful. And just below there was a gnawing hunger that she couldn't ignore. It made her cry more. Maybe Stefan was right. Maybe she'd made a mistake.

"Elena?"

A familiar voice wafted from the doorway and she rubbed at her eyes in vain before she looked up.

"Damon."


	6. Chapter 6

"_She's damned if she do, she's damned if she don't  
If history hangs her, her memory won't  
It's been a procession of sweethearts passing through  
Some of them left no trace at all  
and some left her black and blue…"  
-The Kills, "Damned If She Do"_

oOo

"What's wrong?"

Damon crouched next to her, close but not touching. Those boundaries had been enforced and made their relationship awkward ever since he snapped her brother's neck. Yet he'd gone above and beyond in his quest to keep her safe, to prove himself to her. All in vain. Elena knew he would have done it all anyway – as selfish as he thought he was, he was actually quite selfless.

But she knew there was always a flicker of hope that maybe, just maybe she would go back on everything she'd said and pick _him._ Her heart clenched tightly at the way she'd given him that false glimmer, by unintentionally leading him on. He needed someone to pick him, just once. She took a deep breath before she met his eyes.

"I broke up with Stefan," she said dully.

"God, Elena," he groaned, his eyes rolling back dramatically. "Why _now?_ Don't tell me you're still planning on martyring yourself. You know we're not letting you go through with it-"

"No." She shook her head for emphasis. "No, Damon. I just broke your brother's heart. He will never forgive me for this. He took off out of here."

He frowned. "What did you do?" he asked slowly.

"I turned," she whispered. "I let Elijah turn me."

His eyes narrowed and he was silent for a long moment as he processed just what that meant.

"Why would you even _think_ of doing that?" he asked, his tone incredulous.

"Because by turning, I'm the only one who can kill Klaus. And… there has been an attraction between Elijah and I since we first met. He finally explained why I feel this way, why I'm in love with him… we were predestined to be together."

Her last words tumbled out and Damon's mouth was agape. He looked as though she'd staked him through the heart, slowly twisting as the splinters shot off into his bloodstream. She wouldn't have been surprised to see the grey pallor spread over his flesh.

"I don't believe this," he finally mumbled. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Damon-"

"All this time, I was never good enough for you – it was always going to be _Stefan._ And now, it's Elijah? What the _hell, _Elena?"

"Damon, please – I _know_ there's something between you and I, as much as I've danced around it. And I-I love you and I don't mean to hurt you, but you both have to understand this was never meant to be between me and either of you. I wish we'd had our chance but it can't ever happen now."

She was standing opposite him, having taken his hands into hers, trying to elicit some reaction beyond the anger and pain he exhibited. His eyes were burning into her, his jaw clenched. He started to pull away but she held on with all her strength.

"No, you don't," she huffed. And then she kissed him.

It took him a few seconds to respond to the fact that _Elena Gilbert_ was kissing _him, _out of her own volition. His lips began to respond to hers and his hands pulled her against him, one reaching up to clutch into her ponytail. She let out a little sigh of contentment against his lips. _This is nice,_ she thought, and she mentally cursed herself for being so mean to him for so long. If she'd spent less time protesting, perhaps they could have had their moment, and it would have been unforgettable. But they would both have to settle for this. Which, in the grand scheme of things, wasn't _really _settling, not when she thought of Elijah and their chemistry and their future.

But it did leave her a bit nostalgic, as did the fact that she wouldn't be walking into the boardinghouse like it was her second home anymore. She was closing a chapter. And while she was excited for the future, she knew a piece of her would always belong to the past.

Elena allowed him a few more seconds of bliss before she pulled away. Damon's lips were swollen and his eyes dazed. She gave a melancholy smile as she touched his face. "I remember your compulsion, Damon. I wish you hadn't made me forget. It might have changed things, at least for a little bit."

He shook his head. "I don't think you will ever understand how much I love you."

Her eyes welled up again and she swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused, for however I've lead you on. But I need you to be my friend, despite all of this. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I understand if you need time…"

He gave a wry lopsided smile that bordered on a smirk. "I've had a lot of practice, Elena. I think I can handle it. But don't expect me to behave."

She giggled a little. "So you're telling me I'll have to run interference between you and Elijah."

"I can't give up hope, you know. As long as we're both still breathing." His expression turned suspicious. "But why didn't Elijah tell you this before we killed him _twice_? Not that the alternative would have made me or Stefan any happier…"

"He didn't know," she said simply. "Not until Katherine told him. I was always meant to be turned by Elijah, to be with him for eternity. His blood in my system means that I have all the powers of an Original, and that I'm the only one who can kill Klaus."

"But she was also the doppelganger." He scowled. "So why didn't she have him turn her?"

"She was a decoy."

"Oh, come _on," _he muttered. "Really? You expect me to believe all of this?"

She sighed. "It's _true,_ Damon. He compelled her for the truth. It all checks out."

"Really," he sneered.

"Yes, I swear! I honestly never would have believed it either, but… we had a blood bond before he turned me. And this intense connection, I can't explain it…"

Damon's eyebrow quirked in disbelief. "And you're sure it's not some Original juju."

"I know you don't trust him, Damon, but I saw most of it in his mind after we…" Her cheeks reddened slightly and she stumbled over her words as she watched him put two and two together.

"You slept with him."

She bit the inside of her lip, the room suddenly feeling hot.

A spark of jealousy burned in his eyes at her silent answer. "No wonder Stefan was so upset. And you're sure he didn't compel you?"

"No, I know he didn't. I would remember."

He shrugged but she could see the doubt in his face before he headed off to the bar. "I think I need a drink to process all of this."

Elena crossed her arms as he poured himself a glass of bourbon and then offered her a glass of wine. "Thanks. He told me the whole story, you know. And it makes sense," she said after taking a sip.

He spread his arms out as he sat on the sofa and propped his feet onto the coffee table. "Then by all means, enlighten me with the missing pieces of this puzzle. Of how you were _born_ to be Dracula's bride."

She looked at him sharply but still launched into the story of the Tatia and her priestess, and the origination of the curse as well as its amendments. She told him about Katherine and her wish to continue the bloodline as well as protect the next doppelganger from Klaus. And surprisingly, Damon listened quietly and never interrupted her once. When she finished, he remained silent. They stared at each other for a few moments before he opened his mouth to speak. He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell. He glanced at the screen.

"Sheriff Forbes," he muttered before he answered. "Hey, Liz. What's up?..._What?_"

Elena concentrated on his expression and her supernatural hearing but Damon sped out of range so she couldn't listen to the conversation. She sighed and took another sip of the wine while he was gone. She looked around the parlor and her mind inevitably drifted to Stefan. _Where are you?_ she thought. _And why is it that Damon coped with this so much better than you, even though I'm pretty sure he loves me just as much? Why am I so much more worried about _you?

She hoped he would come around, that he would recover from her. She hated to think that she hurt him as badly as Katherine had. Elena didn't want him to see her in the same malicious light. And beyond that, she _needed _Stefan. She couldn't imagine facing off with Klaus without both Salvatores there. Maybe she really was as selfish as Katherine in that regard, but they had become her closest friends and confidantes in the last year. She would be heartbroken to go forward without them.

When she glanced up again, Damon stood in front of her. "I have _bad_ news."

"What?" Elena sat at the edge of the sofa, her heart dropping at the way he drew out the words. She almost didn't need to ask. The intensity of the déjà vu was disturbing.

He grimaced. "It's Stefan."

oOo

Stefan sped into the dark woods, finally stopping when he was sure he couldn't be trailed. He slid to the ground, panting from the adrenaline rush. His clothes were covered in blood. His fangs were just starting to retract. His mind was still racing and he clutched at his head with a tortured shout. He had lost control. The young couple didn't know what hit them when he caught them coming home from dinner and a movie. He turned on the charm, telling them his car had broken down. He killed the man first, after they invited him inside. He compelled his wife to watch, and then broke the compulsion so she would run. Of course he was faster, and the fear and distress in her veins tasted divine it went down.

He hadn't realized that the cops had arrived. Her screams must have alerted the neighbors and he just barely made it outside before the sheriff came upstairs. He left the young woman to die in a pool of her own blood on the floor. He glanced back before he leapt from her window, and her eyes were fixed on him in bewilderment and grief. Her agony was nothing compared to his, as his mind conjured up vivid images of Elena and her betrayal. He nearly stormed back downstairs to take out all of the police in his rage.

But somehow he managed to keep a hold on that tenuous string to his humanity, to stop himself from flipping the switch to blind ripper. And now Stefan was alone, in the woods, contemplating piercing his heart with the nearest tree branch just to end the pain. He didn't ever think she would cause him this much pain. She had done worse than Katherine, cut deeper into his soul. And he would never be rid of her – not while he still walked the earth.

His hand reached up and broke a bough down, the splintered end appearing to be a poetic end. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain as he held it out in front of him, in line with his heart. He thrust forward, teeth clenched and…

Nothing. He opened his eyes, looking around wildly to his empty hands and then up. A blonde man stood before him, a smirk on his face.

"Not so fast, Master Salvatore," he crooned, twirling the stick around his fingers. Then he threw it far into the distance, where it pierced the ground before crouching down. "She's all up in your head, and you're not thinking clearly."

Stefan stared at him for a moment. "Klaus."

The Original smiled wide. "Smart man." He stood and extended his hand to Stefan. The younger vampire ignored it and stood on his own, brushing off his pants.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, well… I have a proposition that may interest you." He paced around Stefan in a slow circle. "I know that Elena has found herself in the company of my brother, and that he's turned her. Such a shame, really. But I can save her. Return her to human. For a price."

Stefan's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

"My witches went to retrieve the moonstone once Katerina was so kind as to reveal its location. One of them died at the hands of Elijah. The other escaped undetected, but she witnessed it all. She was a little unsettled." He sighed, shifting as if he were bored recounting the situation. "My brother obviously has her under his spell. Not unlike the Original Petrova. My wife Tatia, in case you weren't aware. But innocent Elena… we can't quite blame her, can we? She didn't know what she was walking into, the fire she was toying with. So maybe she deserves a second chance. What do you say?"

"Just to sacrifice her? No way."

"No, my dear man. That would be an utter waste, would it not? No," Klaus said, leaning closer. "I would turn them both back to human. Katerina would be the sacrifice tomorrow night, a tidy little punishment for her running away. And Elena would be yours again."

Stefan remained silent. He didn't want to trust Klaus but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her to be a vampire, not when there was the slightest chance that she could be human again.

"I see I've caught your attention." The blonde vampire grinned like the cat who caught the canary.

"What would I have to do?" Stefan finally asked.

"Help me kill Elijah at the sacrifice. I know he's out to stop me, but we can't have that. He's the last Original in my way, and I've waited far too long to break the curse." Klaus cocked his head to the side. "But once he's dead, we'll compel the sweet Elena - wipe her memory of him clean, and she will be yours just as she was. Then I will leave town. You'll never see me again."

He extended his hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

Stefan held his breath as he reached out so their hands were joined.

He fought the urge to tremble as he shook Klaus's hand. He would do _anything_ for her. But he couldn't help feeling that he'd just signed his soul over to the devil.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Try your best in your heavy shape_

_Keep it quiet, keep it cool_

_Lipstick letters and souvenirs_

_Make a mockery of your fears_

_With your hook and line, I still blow away…"_

_-The Kills, "Hook and Line"_

oOo

"He's not here," Damon said, his jaw set as they ventured further into the woods.

Elena trailed behind, her arms crossed and her eyes blindly focused on the ground as her feet moved forward. She couldn't stop the horrific images of the slain bloody corpses from replaying in her mind. "I can't believe I made him snap like that, Damon – oh, God, it's all my fault…"

He stopped and turned around, his blue eyes piercing hers as his hands descended upon her shoulders to ground her. "Listen to me. You have no control over his actions."

"But if I hadn't done this, if I'd resisted Elijah-"

"Stop it!" His voice was louder than he'd intended, and he immediately regretted startling her. "Look, you said yourself you couldn't stop it from happening, what with fate and all that crap. And it's not your fault Stefan never dealt with his vampire side - it's always been all or nothing. You've been dating an addict. Things in life bother him, he falls off the wagon. And yes, maybe you upset him, but it's not your fault that he can't cope like a normal vampire."

She stared at him. "A _normal_ vampire? I thought bloodlust_ was _a normal part of being a vampire. I felt it when he left me there – I was so upset, and all I could think about was feeding. How can I imagine he'd feel any differently, especially when I hurt him far more than he hurt me?"

Damon sighed, because in part she was right. But as much strength and power as she possessed, they were still older and wiser than her in the ways of vampirism. She still had so much to learn before she could truly understand the rules and nuances beyond that which they'd disclosed. "Alright, fine," he allowed. "You're right that emotions and bloodlust are intertwined. But you're a days-old vamp and you still managed to restrain yourself. After 146 years, I don't think he has that excuse anymore."

She let out the breath she'd been holding, her shoulders drooping wearily as she nodded in acquiescence, even though he was basically confirming her worst fears – that all it took was one rock of the boat and Stefan lost it. And in this case, the boat had capsized, rendering him completely unpredictable.

"I can see your point," she said, "even though I don't think I can totally let myself off the hook. But we need to find him and lock him up again if that's the case because he needs to detox before there's no turning back."

Damon didn't have the heart to tell Elena that Stefan would likely allow himself to waste away instead of a second detox, if she wasn't there to pull him out of it. But they did need to stop him before he destroyed all of Mystic Falls in his anguish. He hadn't forgotten the story of the migrant village his brother decimated on a ripping bend in 1917. He didn't want the same fate to befall this town. And he didn't want Elena to witness that side of Stefan. It would ruin every memory she had of him. So he only nodded in return.

"Where do you think we should go next?" she asked, her eyes darting around through the shadows and trees. He really could be lurking anywhere, and she found she was nervous despite being stronger. She had no idea what he was going to do next – would he go after her family and friends in revenge? They wouldn't know he was on a rampage. And even if he couldn't take her down physically, that would murder her emotionally. She drew in a shaky breath as she looked to Damon, who had been unusually quiet ever since they'd gone inside the slain couple's house.

"I think," he began cautiously, "that you should let me and Ric handle this."

"What? No! I need to explain everything - Tatia's past, the curse… maybe then he can understand-"

He arched his eyebrow suspiciously. "You didn't tell him already?"

"No, he left before I got a chance."

Damon sighed. "I hate to be the one to say this, but it won't make any difference at this point. He's too far gone. You need to give him time to come around because right now the only thing that would do is send him further over the edge. You can't see him yet."

"But Damon-" she began to protest, and he held up a hand to silence her.

"I'm serious, Elena. You don't want to put anyone in danger, do you? Because that's what it'll do. You've never witnessed this side of him before."

She pouted slightly in concentration of how to argue her point. And as always, he could nearly read her mind.

"I won't hesitate to get Elijah down here." He raised his eyebrow to emphasize the threat and she groaned.

"Alright, fine." Elena knew he was right, that Elijah would be disappointed if she were gone most of the evening trying to track down her heartbroken ex-boyfriend. Not to mention that he would likely agree to give Stefan time. She began to walk back to her car and she could hear Damon behind her.

"I'll even escort you back. I'd like to _congratulate _him on winning your hand. Temporarily."

She whirled around. "Please don't instigate him."

He smirked and gave her a half-shrug. "Just want to make sure he knows there's someone ready to step up to the plate if he falls short. Keep him on his toes."

She shook her head and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, just sayin' – eternity is a loooooong time, Elena."

She stiffened but she didn't tell him how the thought terrified her, or that she hadn't really considered what it meant when she allowed Elijah to turn her. She had been consumed by their amazing connection and the ability to defeat Klaus. But she knew Stefan's words would haunt her for a long time. What if eternity with the one you loved – _adored –_ wasn't all it was cracked up to be? Or what if the spell had a finite lifespan, and she ended up alone? How could she cope with centuries of heartbreak and pain? She knew her humanity was something she needed to hold onto, but it also meant an unnaturally long lifespan full of loss, if she allowed herself to become close to anyone _human _again. And there was something to Damon's statement that made her think he might have the same fears, even nearly 150 years into this. But she couldn't voice her concerns to him... yet. They needed to get past Klaus first. So they drove to the bed and breakfast in silence while she remained burrowed inside her head.

And he followed her up to Elijah's suite despite her protests otherwise. When the Original opened the door, a brief flicker of surprise passed over his face.

"Damon," he said. "How… considerate of you, to ensure Elena arrived back safely."

Elena glanced at Damon out of the corner of her eye, and she could see the smirk forming on his face at Elijah being ever-so-slightly disgruntled by his presence.

"Well, when she told me of how in _love _you both are, I just had to extend my congratulations. Unfortunately my brother didn't take the news so well, hence me accompanying your girlfriend. Surely you don't mind."

"No, not at all. I'm not the sort to be so easily threatened. Though, you know, she is quite capable of protecting herself. I'm sure you haven't been on the receiving end of her strength yet, seeing as you're standing here." Elijah's eyebrow raised and his own subtle smirk formed.

"Oh, no – believe me, I don't want to get on her bad side. I've been there too often and now it sounds like it could be deadly. Though I have to admit it's sort of a turn-on, too." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she felt herself blush.

"Damon," she said quietly. The warning tone wasn't ignored as his face became more reserved. "Thanks for making sure I got home okay."

"No problem," he answered softly, and his eyes were serious. "You know I'll always look out for you."

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll check in with you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elena."

She watched him turn and walk away before she closed the door and faced Elijah. "I hope you're not offended by Damon. That's just how he is."

Elijah cocked his head to the side, his face more tender now that the other vampire was out of earshot. "I know," he replied. "And truthfully, I appreciate his loyalty to you. I know I can trust him to keep you safe."

"He's in love with me," she answered uncomfortably. "That's the main reason why."

"Well, he's not the only one." Elijah pulled her toward him until his arms encircled her waist. "I'm just as enchanted by you."

She nodded, preoccupied, which of course he immediately noticed.

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh," she sighed. "I just… I'm unsettled, that's all. Stefan threw me for a loop."

"That's all?"

She shrugged uncomfortably, hearing the doubt in his voice and knowing she couldn't hide from the question forever. "Stefan told me that I'll come to realize this decision to turn was a mistake. And then Damon said something about eternity being a long time, and I just can't stop thinking about it. What if they're right? I didn't think it through before you turned me because there's so much more at stake, but… the idea of living like this for potentially thousands of years terrifies me."

"Elena."

She looked up at Elijah as he gently held her face in his right hand.

"I'm not going to lie and say that the idea of a life this long isn't disconcerting. But I'm also not so selfish as to bring you into this if it wasn't also incredible. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He smiled as he leaned in and pressed his mouth upon hers, a slow burn of a kiss that left her weak in the knees. Elena opened her mouth to yield to his tongue as his hands moved from her hips to her derriere and then her back. She moaned softly against him as she felt his touch glide over her form. Elijah broke the kiss, tugging at her bottom lip and then smiling at her heady expression.

"Then don't worry, love. I have the experience of centuries. I wouldn't trade it for anything, and I know the future will only be better. Now," he said as he pulled her from the sitting area to the bedroom. "I believe we had spoken of an apology."

She opened her mouth to speak and Elijah placed his finger against her lips.

"Nothing more tonight about anyone that is not us. It will all be there tomorrow."

Elena smiled against his finger and then brought her hands up to unbutton his shirt. He caught them and pinned them behind her back.

"My apology, my choice," he stated simply, his eyebrow arching in a suggestive manner to match the smirk on his face. He laid back against the pillows and left her standing there. "I want you to undress for me."

She stood still for a moment, processing what he meant, a memory of a silly striptease she did for Matt when they were first dating coming to mind. But this was different – a vampire who was well-versed in the skills of seduction and sex was asking her to play to his whims. Elena took a deep breath and channeled some of the flirty girl that she used to be. Then she drew upon her newfound power and returned his smirk while peering up at him beneath purposely heavy lashes. She could hear his amused "hmmm" at the transformation just in her stance. She drew off her leather jacket and draped it over the chair. He could see that the top was actually halter style now, her arms completely bare. She sat in the chair facing the bed, unzipping the back of each boot while making sure to angle for the most exposed flesh, and then slowly sliding it off. She glanced back up again, biting her lip. She could see the dazed lust in his eyes as he watched her, his hands behind his head now, his shirt open and his chest exposed.

Elena looked down and unbuttoned her jeans and made a show of slithering out of them. Then she turned around so he could see the back of her lacy black boyshorts and the expanse of bare skin below the tied halter at her neck, all accentuated by the high ponytail and dangling earrings. She could feel his eyes burning into her as she reach around to untie the top and it fell away to her feet. She stepped out of it and when she turned back around, she wrapped her arms around herself to cover her breasts.

Elijah smiled as he sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Come here," he urged in a low voice and the words ran down her spine.

Her nipples hardened and pressed into the flesh of her arms as she kneeled on the bed in front of him. He pulled her arms away to expose her and zeroed in on her areola, cupping each breast in a hand.

"Beautiful," he murmured before his head dipped to her pink flesh.

Elena's head fell back at the sensation of his smooth tongue teasing at her. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding his mouth in place and gasping when she felt him nick at her nipple with his razor sharp fangs. The wetness pooled between her legs to the point where she could smell herself, and she knew he could too. The thought caused her to blush from head to toe. Elijah chuckled and the sound vibrated against her flesh. His thumb eased under the edge of her panties, finding her slick middle and rubbing against her bundle of nerves until she began to moan. She needed something else to concentrate on before she came completely undone, so she lowered herself down until her hand found his pants. Elena unzipped them and he looked up at her, engaging her in a stare-down as she pulled out his hard member and began to stroke back and forth, in time to his movements against her nub. The veins around his eyes were visible, and she saw her blood on the ends of his fangs. Elijah let her hand work against him for a minute or two – she could see the pleasure in his gaze – but then his hand fell upon hers, stopping her.

"You're supposed to follow my instructions." A coy grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Do you want to be punished?"

"Maybe," she whispered back.

His finger entered her and Elena grabbed his shoulders to brace herself, her hips instinctively bucking against the welcome intrusion. He held her hands together behind his neck and before she knew it, her back was against the bed.

"Keep your hands there," he crooned in her ear and she nodded, a delicious shiver trailing through her body straight to the cleft between her legs.

Elijah stood and his expression was one of serious desire as he tossed his shirt to the floor and then his pants. His eyes remained on her the whole time.

"You cannot touch me, or yourself. You can only do what I allow you to," he instructed. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Elena replied softly, and she drew in a sharp breath when he settled in front of her, pushing her legs to the side.

She was nearly trembling, but she couldn't help it. For some reason she was more nervous now than she had been through all of his innuendoes, during their first time together, and even just before he snapped her neck. She _wanted _him more than she had before, if that were at all imaginable. But now, Elijah knew she was his. And with him being in control, and his vast knowledge and experience…. Elena had no idea what to expect.

But she didn't have much time to work herself up into an anxious tizzy because now Elijah had her knees hooked over his shoulders. She heard her underwear rip and then it was gone. She laid completely bare in front of him as his head dipped down. And then Elena felt his tongue traced over her folds, circling her nub, sucking it into his mouth. It was all she could do to keep her hands over her head and not launch them into his hair. She let out a cry as pleasure overwhelmed her senses, it was _too much. _She tried to arch away but his arms locked her hips into place.

"God, Elijah," she panted. "I can't-"

And then his tongue plunged into her depths, his hand reaching around the top of her leg and between to roll over her clit just enough to make her press her hot center against his face.

"Come, Elena," he whispered against her just before his tongue flattened and stretched within her.

"Ohhhh," she whimpered, her eyes clenched shut. "I'm going to…"

Her hands balled into the comforter over her head and her chest heaved as she struggled to keep from screaming Elijah's name.

_Open your eyes, sweetheart._

Her eyes shot open in surprise and she looked down to the vampire below her. "You're… oh, my _God…"_

Elena was rendered speechless when she felt his fangs sink deep into her femoral artery, and she began the tumultuous free-fall into bliss. He groaned appreciatively as he tasted her wetness mingling with her blood. She could feel everything he was feeling at that moment and her body went limp from the intensity. Elijah slid up so he was over her and he scooped her into his arms.

"Put your arms around my neck, love," he whispered into her ear. She did and he gave a crooked smile as he stroked his fingertips lightly down her sides. Her torso twisted beneath him and he moved to part Elena's lips with his, his tongue allowing her to taste what blew his mind and was now engulfing hers as well.

"How…? _ohhhh, Elijah!_" she breathed as he rolled them over. She was above him and he pulled her hips forward so their bodies joined in that most intimate way, him filling her to the hilt.

"You feel incredible…"

She watched as his mouth remained hitched open, his eyes glazing over each time he pushed himself up further into her and she ground down against him.

"Do I?" she asked shyly.

Elijah simply nodded, his eyes full of passionate affection but his hands remaining firmly upon her hips to pull her down onto him with more force. She pulled the tie from her hair and allowed it to fall loose around her shoulders, over her breasts. Then she began to move up and down faster, still relishing each stroke and feeling her muscles involuntarily contract around him. His hands pushed her hair out of the way, resting upon her ribs to pull her chest down to his mouth, his tongue and teeth teasing at her nipples. And Elena realized she was still feeling his sensations as well: the hard peaks pebbling against his tongue, the tightness of her walls clamping down on him until he thought his head might explode.

"What… _oh, God_… how is this… happening?" Her words were punctuated by their rhythm picking up and her abdomen tightening in pleasure.

"It's our connection, Elena," Elijah answered with a grunt as he pushed into her more vigorously, eliciting a breathy moan from her. "It's… the tie between us… _Christ,_ this is _amazing…" _

"_Mmmmmmm,_ yes," she agreed with a guttural groan.

She tossed her head back as he continued her assault on her breast, and the duality of their sexual encounter made her head spin. She felt the string in her abdomen snap and she began to buck against him with increasing speed as she clamped all around his hard member wildly. And then she felt the tightening in his groin as Elijah released inside her, his arms crushing her into him. She felt her fangs throbbing when she came, and his neck was there.

Elena bit down hard, to temper the sensory overload, and his warm coppery blood filled her mouth. He tightened with a growl before coming a second time, his body thrusting against hers almost painfully and causing her to breath to come in erratic gasping spurts, her body quivering above him.

And then, they were still. She felt full of him, and her warmth all around him. She laid atop him for what seemed like hours, unable to form a coherent thought, her mind consumed with sensations, her body too exhausted to move. Elijah's hand stroked her hair, and she could feel the silkiness between his fingertips.

"Are you experiencing my feelings too?" she asked eventually, her curiosity disturbing the comfortable hazy silence.

"Yes." His hand continued to run over her hair in slow fascination. "But I had no idea."

She nodded as she slid off of him and to his side, his arm still wrapped around her. She wondered if it would last. It might be distracting initially if it did, though it clearly added another intoxicating element to their trysts. But Elena could feel it slipping away the longer she pondered. A part of her was a bit sad, the other was relieved. There was enough intensity between them without always knowing what the other was feeling – though she would be interested to see if it occurred again the next time they slept together.

She sighed contentedly against his chest, closing her eyes. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Elena," he whispered into her hair.

She was already sleeping.

oOo

Klaus's hand finally released Stefan's shoulder. They stood together in the dark below an open window.

"You believe me now," the Original stated, his eyebrow arched as he attempted to gauge the other vampire's reaction.

Stefan's jaw was clenched so tightly he thought it might break, standing stock still as a statue. He tried to leave when he first realized what was going on, the sounds of Elena and Elijah's lovemaking now branded upon his memory. But Klaus was insistent he needed to hear. He forced Stefan to stay, to witness the bond between the two that only he and his witch could break. And Stefan was certain the Original was trying to drive him into insanity as he witnessed it all. But regardless of Klaus's strength, he couldn't move – his own masochistic tendencies kept him there listening. The pitch of Elena's tone reflected only the intense pleasure she was experiencing at the hand of Elijah. Sounds he had never heard from her before, and so clearly in his ear that they may as well have been fucking right next to him on the ground outside. And then their _connection_… a wave of nausea passed over him then and he almost vomited up the blood he'd taken earlier. He had truly lost her, and he couldn't handle that. And Elena's earlier professed remorse had clearly been forgotten as soon as she was in Elijah's presence. It was all an act… all these months, he had been a fool for her, just to have his heart effectively ripped from him as she took up so quickly with the other Original. She clearly didn't _care _about Stefan at _all._

Klaus chuckled, seeing the rage brewing in the younger Salvatore's eyes, betraying the rest of his stoic expression.

"Come," he said, his hand gesturing to the dark streets below. "I have just the thing to take your mind off of your capricious ex-lover for the night."

And then he grinned like the Cheshire cat as he led Stefan away and further into his self-destruction.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Lost her behind the station  
Lost her behind the moon  
Operator, operator dial her back  
Operator put me through  
The satellite gave up the ghost too soon_

…_I've loved her too long, don't take her too…"_

_-The Kills, "Satellite"_

oOo

All Elena could hear was her own heart pounding and reverberating through her entire body.

The town square was eerily quiet, and she peered from around the corner of the brick row of buildings that once housed her father's office. The screaming that filled the air minutes before had ceased, and the scene in front of her made her skin crawl.

Klaus's blue eyes met hers and the bloody grin on his face reminded her of the Joker. He stood upon the monument like a radiant yet furious Roman god, scores of bloody dead bodies below his feet.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked, his voice oozing lethal charm. "They were all so very delicious and expendable… why don't you come have a taste of defeat?"

She couldn't open her mouth for fear of screaming and nausea settled in the pit of her stomach. But there was something else as the pungent odor of the blood and gore filtered through her nose… hunger. And her feet were moving, closing in on the dead. Her fangs lengthened, her body out of her control and operating under primal instinct. She could see Bonnie lying injured against the stone base, her hazel eyes fluttering as she watched Elena approach.

Klaus chuckled in the background when Elena knelt beside her friend and stroked her face tenderly. Bonnie's eyes flickered faintly with hope. She clutched at Elena's hand, her breathing shaky and her voice inaudible as she tried to gather the strength to talk. A faint smile appeared on her face. Her salvation had arrived. They could finally take down the madman above them and expunge Mystic Falls of his presence.

Elena leaned in, her own breath a whisper against her friend's ear. And then her mouth settled upon Bonnie's neck. She could feel the girl's frame freeze in horror, and Elena pulled her closer so she couldn't struggle when the fangs pierced her skin. Bonnie tried to scream, but it came out as a gurgling protest, diminishing with each mouthful of blood drained from her body. Elena felt Klaus next to her now, crouching as he ran his hand over her hair.

"Good girl," he crooned in her ear. "I knew you would come around."

She looked up at him expectantly after Bonnie fell limp in her arms, dead. His satisfied smile was her reward and he pressed a kiss against her lips. As she leaned into him, she could hear the apocalyptic swarm of locust overhead.

oOo

She sat up straight in bed, gulping for air before nearly falling back in relief. _Oh, thank God,_ she thought.

It was just a dream.

She glanced to her left. Elijah laid there peacefully asleep, his upper body left bare and his lower torso and legs covered by the sheet. His dark hair was mussed, but he still looked as handsome as ever. Maybe because she knew what led to the mussing and how utterly divine it was.

But she couldn't focus on him for long, because her cell phone was a vibrating frenzy on the nightstand to her right. She grabbed it quickly, dread in the pit of her stomach that maybe Stefan had gone on a rampage and Damon was delivering the bad news. But when she unlocked it, she could see that she had missed a series of texts from her brother. She opened the newest one first and almost fell back in shock.

_where r u? K's here & wants the moonstone- u need 2 get here ASAP!_

She glanced through the others for a clue as to which "K" the mysterious letter referred to – Katherine or Klaus. Elena doubted it was Katherine as she had been compelled to stay in Alaric's apartment, and she couldn't imagine why Klaus would have let her out. But she hoped it was, as her doppelganger was less likely to obliterate Jenna and Jeremy. Still, there were no other clues in the other texts and her heart sounded like a bass drum to her enhanced ears with all of the nervous adrenaline speeding through her.

Elena dropped her phone on the bed and her shaky legs barely supported her as she moved to stand. She let out a startled gasp when Elijah pulled her back down, his hand on her wrist pinning her from jumping up again. Her eyes fixed on him wildly.

"Let me get up, please," she said, her tone desperate. "I have to get home…"

His eyebrows knit together in confusion and he picked up the phone to read the message. Then he let out a deep sigh. "Alright. But you know I'm coming with you."

She nodded nervously as she stood again. "Do you think…?"

"I dunno, Elena." His lips were drawn in a tight line. "It could be Klaus. I hope it's not, but we'll have to be cautious. You could kill him, but I'd rather wait until tonight when he's not in the vicinity of your family."

The piles of corpses at Klaus's feet flashed in her mind. "But if I have the opportunity…"

"You have to tear his heart out."

Her right hand clenched instinctively at her side as she imagined plunging her hand inside his chest cavity, through flesh and muscle fiber and bone.

"Where?" she asked, her mouth going dry at the thought. "Where is the heart exactly? I need to know, because I know it'll only be a split second chance."

He silently took her hand and placed it against his bare flesh, so that just the outer aspect of her palm brushed against his nipple. She swallowed hard and her eyes traveled from his chest up to his face, where he was staring at her just as intently as their flesh touched. It was something she wasn't sure she would ever get used to, the all-encompassing nature of their attraction and the ensuing butterflies. If she weren't so worried about her family, she would have had a hard time leaving at all right now. And Elijah was obviously just as affected – his quiet voice held a husky edge.

"Here. Next to the sternum, you can slide your hand between his ribs and just pull it straight out."

"And," her fingertips traced over the spot to memorize it and his breath hitched, "how do I break the surface? Push at his skin hard enough and my hand will just go through?"

Elijah nodded in preoccupation as he deliberately drew her hand up to his mouth, placing a kiss against her palm.

"We need to go," she protested. But there was hesitation in her voice that made him smirk in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, we do," was all he said before he let go of her to pick up his own clothes from a nearby chair.

Elena forced herself to do the same instead of stopping to study him. There was a fluidity to his motion that enchanted her; she could truly watch him all day. He had a captivating presence, and she found anyone in his company was similarly intrigued. She knew because she had watched the others from the very first time she met him, wondering if he affected anyone else like he did her. It wasn't necessarily sexual in nature in the others' cases, but there was certainly something inherently magnetic about Elijah.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she jumped when his fingertips grazed her skin to tie the halter top into place. She glanced at him over her shoulder and he smiled as he held her jacket open. She slid her arms through each sleeve and turned around to face him while she gathered her hair up in a loose ponytail.

Then he held out his hand, and they were off… out the window, on the ground. Elijah stopped for a moment, looking around, perplexed.

"What?" she asked, unsettled.

"It's…" His voice trailed off as he glanced around again. "Klaus was here."

"Now?" She whirled around in alarm, looking for the other Original but his hand was on her arm again, guiding her toward the woods.

"No, maybe last night. Or maybe I'm wrong. It's just…you'll find, eventually, that you can sense traces of power. Particularly Original power. And that seems to be what was there, but it's fading. Apparently he was spying on me, or us."

She blushed at the thought of anyone spying on their encounter, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

But she didn't have long to ponder it because Elijah was pulling her forward and next thing she knew, the trees were blurring by. Elena realized she was running alongside him. She could focus on snippets like freeze-frame snapshots as she passed, and if the circumstances had been different she would have been laughing aloud from the pure exhilaration of moving so fast. And she knew why he had chosen to travel in this manner instead of using a vehicle - vampire speed allowed them to remain incognito and not set anyone off to their presence.

Within minutes, they were facing her family home. An ominous light settled over it as Elena stared straight ahead, worrying over who was inside. She watched for any sign, concentrated on sensing power as Elijah had revealed earlier. But she was too new, her abilities not yet sophisticated enough.

_Please,_ she thought. _Please let it be Katherine._

The wish sounded bizarre even to herself, knowing how much she despised the other woman. But she knew she wasn't ready to face off with Klaus. And Elijah was right – it would be better if he wasn't near her family when she moved to take him down. Because if it came down to watching Jenna or Jeremy die, or letting Klaus go, she knew what her choice would be. And missing that chance might mean missing it for all eternity, because she was sure Klaus would be gone before she ever had the opportunity to take him down again.

Elijah reached down and squeezed her hand, reminding her that _he_ was here. And he would protect her and her family by extension at all costs. She looked up to him and gave a slight nod – yes, they needed to proceed. With her approval, he led her up the stairs, his hand settled upon the small of her back in reassurance. She opened the door silently as only a vampire could, moving forward and peering to the living room at the left.

Relief washed through her to see her curled mirror image sitting upon the sofa staring back. Jeremy was on the other sofa, and he looked beyond nervous. But he was also _okay,_ unharmed, and Elena let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Are you the only one here?" she asked Katherine.

"Yes," the female vampire answered simply. Then she crossed her arms. "Sorry to alarm you, but I needed you here as soon as possible. Klaus 'compelled' me to get the moonstone. Seems he also knows that you've been turned by your new lover."

Katherine's eyebrow raised and Elena didn't miss Jeremy's quizzical glance between them. She remembered that she'd never told him last night. She was so caught up in her mission to tell Stefan and Damon that she merely came inside, showered, and left. He knew obviously that she was now a vampire, that much had been explained when she asked him to invite her inside. But as far as the relationship with the man at her side…she swallowed and nodded. "Elijah."

Jeremy's eyes widened slightly, and she knew he was in shock. Who wouldn't be? But to his credit he didn't ask her anything more about it. Instead she could see him filing away the questions in his mind for later. After all, Katherine was sitting in their living room on a mission from Klaus. There were clearly more pressing issues at hand than interrogating his older sister about her new boyfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me about Elijah?" Elena pressed.

Katherine's lips turned up at the corners in a smug smirk and Elena felt the blush settle over her skin. "So it is truly as they say. Soulmates. I didn't doubt it, you know. But Elijah can be very intimidating when you're not in his favor. And to say that he isn't very fond of me – well, that's putting it mildly. Your choice to stake him ensured my survival."

The other's self-absorbed nature had Elena seeing red. "And how would we have ever defeated Klaus? You were ready to let Isobel hand me over!"

"Do you really think I would have let her do that?" Katherine had moved so quickly that her face was now inches from Elena's. And Elena felt herself tense back, completely forgetting that she could easily annihilate her doppelganger if she so chose. "Do you think that she didn't do all of this for you even though she ended up compelled in the end? Do you think that I didn't have a backup plan?"

"No, you _always_ have Plan B, C, D… the whole alphabet, Miss Katherine."

The identical faces whirled to stare at the new guest in the room. Damon's blue eyes danced with mirth, though the rest of his expression was serious.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison, Katherine's voice annoyed but Elena's relieved.

He sauntered toward them and stopped in front of Elena, his eyes focused on her and ignoring Katherine. "Jeremy texted me when he couldn't get ahold of you. I got here as soon as I could, to make sure he was okay."

"Thank you," she said simply but her eyes conveyed her sincerity. He nodded in understanding and Elijah cleared his throat from beside them.

"So what was your grand plan, Katerina? How did you expect to take down my brother without my help, or Elena's strength?" Elijah's arm deliberately brushed against Elena's as he moved to stand closer to her.

Katherine took her sweet time in perching herself back on the arm of the sofa, enjoying the others' rising irritation. "Bonnie. She could have done it."

"No," Elena and Jeremy protested in unison. Damon's arms were crossed as he shifted uneasily.

"That's not an option," Elena continued. "I wouldn't have ever let her go through with it. I would have sooner allowed the curse to be broken than for her to die."

"But maybe _that's_ what was meant to happen." Katherine merely shrugged as Elena glared at her. "As much as you don't like it, it would have given you a _choice._ The same as when your mother turned to infiltrate the vampire world, to try to save you from this curse. She wanted you to have a _choice_. Is it wrong that both of us didn't want to see you forced into turning the way we were?"

"This is nonsense," Elijah muttered at the same time Elena countered, "Am I supposed to be grateful now?"

She saw a glimmer of something pass over Katherine's face – disappointment? Regret? While the show of concern struck a chord within her, she couldn't allow herself to care. Katherine was always about manipulation, and this wasn't all that different, even if it was a misguided attempt at protecting Elena.

"You would have screwed me over from my destiny by playing God, Katherine. I was _meant_ to do this. And I was meant to be with Elijah."

"You would have gotten over it," she frowned. "You could have been with Stefan. Or even Damon - I've always suspected you love him a little bit more, despite all your protests."

She paused for effect and Elena could sense Elijah stiffening next to her. Damon's curiosity, on the other hand, appeared piqued. His eyebrows knit together subtly as his gaze focused on her. She took Elijah's hand instead to ground her even though it was feeling as if the walls were starting to close in. She glowered at the other woman.

Katherine cocked her head. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have ever known you were missing out."

"That's where you're wrong," Elena insisted, and she hoped her voice sounded as resolute as she felt. "Something was _always_ missing. I just didn't know until now."

"Whatever, Elena." Katherine threw up her hands. "I'm not going to argue this anymore. Not when it doesn't matter at this point, because you resurrected Elijah and here you are in your full vampire glory. What could have been makes no difference."

"Except that I don't understand why you ever told _me,"_ Elijah mused quietly. "If your intention was to overthrow Klaus on your own…"

"That wasn't originally my plan. I didn't know then that Bonnie had access to the power that she does now, and Isobel's wasn't having any luck. The most important goal is to overthrow Klaus, and I knew that Elena would be able to do it if you turned her. It's just not what I wanted for her."

Katherine's weariness was starting to show through as she slumped back against the wall, looking to the ceiling. And a stubborn twinge of guilt was beginning to force its way into Elena's heart for the ill feelings she'd always harbored toward her as well as Isobel. It was becoming more apparent that the calculated, aloof exteriors of both women were carefully constructed to keep everyone else at arm's length. If no one got close enough, no one would suspect that either really cared underneath.

An awkward silence settled over the room and Damon wore a strange expression now as he regarded Katherine carefully. She sensed his stare on her, and her discomfort was apparent when she stood.

"Back to the moonstone," she sighed.

"What of it?" Elijah asked.

"You have it, and I need it." When Elijah shook his head, Katherine groaned, her shoulders sagged in dramatics. "Seriously, why won't you cooperate? Klaus has Stefan. He's creating a monster by pumping him full of human blood, and he's promised him a _human _Elena in return for his help in bringing you down."

"_What?" _Damon exclaimed. "How?"

Elena wasn't surprised at the trace of hopefulness in his voice under the attempt at shocked incredulity. And it set off another wave of guilt – that even though she didn't choose him, he would always hold out hope for her. Always. Especially with someone like Katherine on the sidelines to add fuel to the fire.

"His witch. The one you didn't see when you killed Maddox," Katherine added with a glance in Elena's direction. "But as I said before, he compelled me to get the moonstone so the sacrifice can happen tonight. He has designs to turn us both back to human. Human doppelgangers. One a sacrifice, the other to return to her human existence with her vampire boyfriend. I'll let you guess who is who."

"Let me get this straight." Elijah's face held a trace of amusement, something that unnerved Elena considering the seriousness of the situation. "First of all, he thinks he's going to actually take me down? And secondly, he _trusted_ you to come here and not tell us what was happening?"

"He compelled me not to say anything. But since he's not aware that I can't be compelled…" Katherine's face held a familiar smirk.

"Can _we_ even trust you?" Damon closed in on Katherine and she visibly stiffened. "You've burned us how many times-"

"What do I have to gain, Damon? And what do _any_ of you have to lose? I don't want to die, and I know none of you want Elena to die. So I'm pretty sure we're on the same page. I wouldn't lie about this. And you don't have any other options. Because he _also_ compelled me to come back with Elena if I didn't have the moonstone. Apparently he figures you'll come around since the moonstone is the less precious entity. And I'm _not_ going back there empty-handed."

"Why are you going back at all?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Because this has to end somehow. And because you can trust me."

"Can I?"

Elena watched the unspoken memories pass between the two and it left her wondering just how fond Elijah had been of her elder twin many years ago, before she betrayed him. And it stirred up the idea that maybe they shared a mutual affection once, before Katherine learned the identities of the vampires she had become friendly with.

"Yes, Elijah. Five hundred years ago I had to run, because I had to be sure Elena would exist and know the truth. And I think that's something even you could forgive me for. But this is it. I'm tired of running. I'm ready to live out the rest of my days without looking over my shoulder."

She held out her hand expectantly and Elijah stared at her before chuckling. "You don't seriously think I'm going to hand it over to you."

"You don't have much of a choice."

"There's always a choice, Miss Petrova."

"He's waiting for _you,_ Elijah. You need to catch him off-guard. And the easiest way to ensure that? Give me the moonstone and show up at the ritual tonight."

"And then what? What is _your_ plan?"

Elena found herself subconsciously backing away as the confrontation built between the two. Her phone began to ring and she ducked into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Elena – please tell me Caroline's with you."

Bonnie's voice was frantic on the other end and Elena felt nauseous as it stirred up the memories of her dream, of her best friend dying at her hand.

"No, she's not here. Why? What's wrong?"

"Alaric called me to see if I could do a locator spell, but I couldn't, not from here... he found her car was outside the Grill, with Tyler's, and neither of them are anywhere. And there was blood on the ground- oh, God, this isn't good. We have to find her!"

"Wait, wait… calm down, Bon. When did this happen?"

"Just now," her friend answered and Elena could hear her sniffle in the background. "Don't you see? It's _tonight!_ The full moon, the vampire, the werewolf…"

The cold chill of realization ran through her and she closed her eyes to brace herself. "Klaus."

"He _took_ them! We have to save them!"

"Alright, listen, Bonnie, I promise we'll find them. Sit tight and I'll call you after… I'll send Jeremy over, okay? He needs you, and Damon will come along to explain everything else that's going on… but just steer clear of Stefan if he tries to get to you. He's not in a good mindset right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just… Damon will explain."

"Then who are you leaving with?"

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the reaction. "Elijah."

"Wait a second… Elena, what is going on?"

"I can't go into it right now – there's not enough time."

"Elena. You didn't turn."

It came out as a statement, but she knew it was a fragile plea on her best friend's part that she hadn't become one of the creatures Bonnie hated most. She felt tears stinging at her eyes, but what else could have happened? Still, she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"I'll see you later, Bon." And then, over the other girl's protests, she hung up. When she turned around, Elijah was behind her.

"Klaus has them," was all he said.

Her stomach was a ball of nerves. "We have to go and find them. Now."

Elijah nodded and pulled her into his arms so her cheek burrowed against his chest. And then his hand snaked up under her jacket, caressing slow circles against the bare skin of her back. She felt the familiar electricity course through her at his touch and she pushed her body tighter against his. She tilted her head up and his mouth were already descending upon hers. She gave a soft sigh against his lips, and she tried to reign herself in knowing that there were two vampires in the other room. It was bad enough that her heart sped up as he kissed her expertly. His hands had never left her back but she felt weak in the knees when he pulled away, an effect that made him smirk.

"Now that I've cleared your mind, we can leave," he declared charmingly. He started to go, but he stopped when she called out to him.

"Wait... are you giving Katherine the moonstone?"

"Do you really think that's wise?"

Elena could see the struggle in his face. It was the same one she was having right now. "I don't want to trust her, Elijah, but I don't see what else we can do. It will distract him if nothing else. And for some reason, I don't think she's lying right now."

"And if she is?"

She shrugged. "He'll never be able to complete the sacrifice without her. And I don't think Stefan will go along with it if I'm not there. As much as he despises Katherine."

"Everyone wishes to despise her, Elena, but I think you'd be hard pressed to find that either brother truly _hates_ her. She's just as much a victim of circumstance as the rest of us."

Her mind recalled the way Stefan couldn't kill Katherine, even when he'd had the prime opportunity. And then the way Damon had been watching her just a little while ago… there was a certain wistfulness, maybe even _relief _that the woman he'd waited so long for really wasn't as much of a colossal bitch as he'd made himself believe. She couldn't help the jealousy that was there at knowing Katherine still had a hold over them. But at the same time Elena knew she herself was more than a carbon copy to them as well, and that her own hold on the Salvatores rivaled Katherine's. The power made her even more uneasy now that she had no intention of pursuing either of them. After this was all over, she had to set them free, even give her blessing if either of them wanted Katherine now.

Elijah was watching her mind work over all of this, his stare making her feel as though her thoughts were completely transparent to him. She nodded slowly, though. It was okay. Katherine had hurt them, but she couldn't control the way the brothers felt. And she wagered a guess that there was more to Katherine's feelings than she had ever let on, so that she could survive all of these centuries. It was a dangerous thing to allow herself to feel if she was going to stay one step ahead of Klaus. Once she was safe, maybe she would finally be able to let someone through that exterior. Maybe they would be able to work through it.

Elena nodded again, definitively. "Then you have to give her the moonstone. To vindicate all of us."

And that was it. Katherine had the stone in her possession, and they hurriedly discussed the plans for tonight. It was all contingent on Jeremy and Damon's power to persuade Bonnie into helping them. Damon knew that _normally_ the witch would have been on board without any hassle. But the sticking point of Elena now being a vampire, practically betrothed to one of the oldest Originals… well, suffice to say he was expecting a fight. But he downplayed it for Elena's sake. He knew she had enough on her plate with saving Caroline and Tyler, and then worrying about Stefan's descent into darkness. He didn't want to upset her more with thinking Bonnie might not back her up.

Elena had left with Elijah minutes earlier, and Jeremy escaped upstairs to pack his bag to stay with Bonnie for the day. Katherine was just about to head out the door when Damon caught her arm.

She gave him a harsh glance. "Let go of me."

"We need to talk," he said quietly, but he knew his eyes were betraying him.

Her stance relaxed and she allowed him to lead her into the kitchen.

"What you said earlier… about wanting to protect Elena – "

"It was all true, Damon. I'm not as _evil_ as you want to believe." She sighed at the doubt on his face. "I lied to you when I came back. I _did_ love you. And I still do. I'm sorry for tearing you down like that, but I knew you would be the one to protect her. I've watched you too over the years. I knew you would do what it takes. But you couldn't do that if we were caught up in each other."

"But you still love Stefan."

"Yes, I love him too." She could see his walls ready to build back up, and she brought her hand against his face. "But you also love Elena. Not more, or less."

"So what does that mean, Katherine?"

Her brown eyes were flooding his vision and he tried to stop his heart from feeling what he had spent months training it against. He already hated that she could probably detect the trace of hope in his voice. But dammit, nearly 150 years of feelings were still _there._ And his brother was lying if he said he felt any differently. She had always gotten under both their skin, the same as Elena, though they were opposite sides of the same coin. Love, hate… it was all too closely intertwined to differentiate anymore.

"I can't make any promises," she murmured. He opened his mouth to protest but she simply said, "Sssh," and pulled his lips down upon hers.

And Damon was pretty sure the world had stopped spinning on its axis. This wasn't an imposter kiss, or a desperate kiss initiated by him where she held all the power, or a manipulative kiss where she was trying to rope him into what she wanted. This was an honest kiss by Katherine, one that reminded him of their first kiss years ago with its air of innocent love. That despite being centuries old, she could still be wrapped up in something pure. The kiss was almost chaste by her standards – her tongue traced along the outline of his lips but never pushed past, her fingers remained curled around the collar of his shirt. And when she eventually pulled away, her eyes seemed almost lighter by comparison – a weight was lifted.

"I can tell you this," she smiled. "If we're both here tomorrow, we'll take it from there."

And then she was gone, leaving Damon standing in the Gilbert house where it had all started a year before.


	9. Chapter 9

"_I'm sick of social graces_

_Show your sharp tipped teeth_

_Lose your cool in public_

_Dig that illegal meat_

'_Cause love is just a dialogue_

_You can't survive on ice cream_

_You've got the same needs as a dog_

_It's alright to be mean…"_

_-The Kills, "Cheap & Cheerful"_

oOo

After hours in the woods, searching from end to end, there was no sign of Caroline or Tyler.

Elena was tired and worried and discouraged, and Elijah had started to move ahead but she couldn't. She sat on a fallen trunk with her eyes focused on the ground so he wouldn't see the hot angry tears spilling over. But he was ever-astute and while he allowed her the space he knew she needed, he was still there standing close enough so that she would know he was aware. That it was pointless to hide. She closed her eyes, drawing in a cleansing breath before she spoke.

"I don't want them there tonight."

He was looking to the sky, his hand on his hip below his jacket, one foot now next to her on the tree. Shallow wrinkles formed at the corners of his eyes as he squinted in the brilliant sunset, a stark contrast to the overall somber mood.

"I understand that."

"But…" she glanced up at him now, waiting for him to continue his statement.

"We might not have a choice, Elena."

She pinched at the bridge of her nose, her elbows on her knees, her eyes tightly clenched shut again. What the hell had happened to them? To this town, to their innocence ? She had grown up with Tyler and Caroline, and just a year ago they were all normal teenagers thinking about college and scholarships and cheering that week's football game and who-would-take-who to the homecoming dance. None of this supernatural life and death drama and mystical alliances and feuds had even fluttered through any of their minds as being more than a fairytale, despite the journals and the whisperings, despite knowing that there was an undercurrent of _something_. That Mystic Falls wasn't truly what it seemed at the surface, that there was a reason for their families' focus on keeping close ties to their past. But the teenagers were blessed to be naïve, and times like these were when she wished with most of her heart that she could go back there. She didn't want to have to think about going forward without them, not knowing if her friends were okay. It was too much to contemplate, even after all of the loss and brutality she'd seen. She just _couldn't,_ not right now.

"That's not an option," Elena started quietly, but soon her voice was rising higher with each word. "Caroline would _never_ leave me behind, and she's one of my best friends, practically my _sister-"_

"I understand," he repeated, and the detached tone was grating on her. "But you and I both know Klaus is not a run of the mill vampire. He is as powerful as us both, and he has centuries of experience. If I knew his mind, I wouldn't be the only other Original here right now. My family would be by our sides to take him down."

Elena swallowed, his statement leaving her flustered and her urge to challenge his reluctance fading. Not that she wasn't still frustrated at searching in circles for her friends. But she realized now how unfair it would be to accuse Elijah of not caring, when his feelings were precisely the opposite - he'd suffered through _centuries_, living _every day _with what was her current biggest fear.

And because he was such a gentleman, she knew he wouldn't rub her face in the fact that he _dealt with it _instead of acting confrontational. Instead he would patiently continue to help her try to save them, because Elijah didn't want her to suffer the way he had. And she knew he wasn't expecting her to apologize, or to even thank him. He just wanted her to be prepared for the worst. So Elena just simply nodded, letting him see that the tension had been defused.

"I just worry for their safety… about potential casualties," she shrugged. "I don't want to worry about their fate in the crossfire, you know? If they're not _there,_ it's less people for me to worry about tonight."

"There might not be any other way." Elijah's lips drew into a grimace. He bit at the inside of his cheek, deep in concentration as his eyes scanned their surroundings again. "We have no way of knowing where they are. We've covered every inch of this forest. And I don't dare contact Katerina, lest I risk blowing our cover. Klaus loves games, and it's been a long time since I've been subjected to one of his puzzles."

"But he's _your _brother." Elena shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket and stood up next to him. "If anyone would have an idea of his thought process, it would be you."

His jaw clenched as he met her eyes. "I'm sorry, love. It's not that I don't want to help – I hate that I don't have an answer. But there's no clues."

"Nothing?"

"Elena. We are running out of time."

"Alright, I'm sorry – I don't mean to harp on it. It's just that I have a hard time accepting that you don't know, especially since he would expect us to look. And I almost think he would _want _us to find them… don't you? I'm just asking you to… think a bit, about the past, anything he said… please."

He let out a deep sigh as she ran her hands down his chest. "You are impossible. You do realize that?"

She smiled a bit. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I didn't say that."

"So just humor me. Close your eyes."

He looked at her doubtfully and she touched her finger to his lips. He sighed again and did as she asked, his dark lashes resting against his cheek. He stood there relaxed, his hands in his pants pockets, his head tilted back ever so slightly so the sunlight dappled over his face. She stared at him for a moment, caught again by his handsome demeanor and trying to resist the urge to kiss those lips that tantalized her with a faint smirk. But she forced herself to stand behind him, and she leaned against his shoulder to speak in his ear.

"Think back to Katherine and Klaus, when he intended to sacrifice her. Where did he hide with werewolf and vampire? Do you remember?"

"He never told me," he murmured. "He was furious with me at Katerina's escape, I never found where he had kept the others. I was gone before they were released."

She thought for a moment. She had a hard time believing that Klaus had only bothered with capturing a werewolf and vampire for the original sacrifice. Surely there had to be others he'd tortured – he took almost a sadistic glee in playing cat and mouse. And surely Elijah was witness to his brother's cruel behavior. "Was there anyone else over the years? Other people he kidnapped in revenge?"

He shook his head slowly, and she expected him to stop any second now. But his eyes remained closed.

Elena pouted. She didn't want to concede yet, but she feared they really were hitting a brick wall. There wasn't much she knew about Klaus, she didn't know what else could trigger his memory, considering she had only encountered him once. But that one time…

"What about his other tricks? When I met him his was in Alaric's body, hiding in plain sight. What else has he done?"

His brow furrowed, as he seemed to mull over her question. But then his eyes flew open. "That's it," he said quietly.

"What? Not Ric's apartment – I can't imagine Stefan going along with that-"

He whirled around to face her. "No, no… they're hidden _in_ _plain sight_," he exclaimed, turning her words back at her. " And I have a strong suspicion of just where that may be."

Elijah glanced up at the now-dusky skies again, the moon just beginning to peek over the horizon. And then he looked to her with a devilish glimmer in his eyes and he pulled her up against him, his hands resting against the sides of her face as he drew her into a kiss. His mouth parted to taste hers and she yielded to him, closing her eyes to lose herself in the moment, and in relief. His lips traveled into the crook where her jaw met her ear, nipping lightly with blunt teeth.

"You are brilliant," he whispered against her skin and she let out a breathy sigh at the sensation. "I can't believe it slipped my mind. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she answered when he pulled away. He smirked down at her, and she realized she was clutching at the lapels of his jacket for dear life. She let go quickly, rubbing her hands over her denim clad thighs. It only took a single kiss for him to send her into sweaty-palm and heart-racing territory. His fingers rested upon her neck and his thumb stroked against her bottom lip.

"Tonight, when this is all over, we shall celebrate properly," Elijah promised, his eyes darkening and her body reacted with a delicious ache. "But for now, we have to go. We need to retrieve your friends, and then you must feed."

Elena's stomach tightened in response. She hadn't fed since her initial transformation two days before. And even though she'd glutted herself on the witch's blood then, her veins felt like waking nerves now - a dull tingling pain that she knew wouldn't take long to turn into a gnawing, maddening hunger. She shuddered. That wasn't something she wanted to experience, not if she wanted to remain in control.

"I probably could stand to eat," she admitted with a sigh.

"Come along, then, dear," he coaxed, holding his arm out for her. "I will make sure you're well taken care of."

He smiled at her again as she linked hers through, and then they headed toward the lights of the town.

oOo

"Well, well, well," Damon sneered as he slammed his glass of bourbon down next to the brown haired vampire.

"Don't start, Damon," Stefan said. His arms were crossed on the bar at the Mystic Grill. There was a line of empty tumblers in front of him. He glanced over his brother's shoulder and saw Ric's hazel eyes inspecting him, the teacher's mouth fixed in the usual worried scowl. As if he expected Stefan to snap before him.

And maybe he should have – maybe it would have made him feel better to just _act_ rather than thinking about any of it. But he knew it wouldn't have been the smartest thing to do, that it all led to regret. Instead he compelled the bartender for another shot.

"What do you think you're doing, Stef? Where have you been?"

Stefan ignored Damon's probing stare and drew in a long swig of Jack Daniels. He grimaced at the burn in his chest, welcoming any sensation beyond the paralyzing ache of his dead heart. "You mean you haven't talked to Elena?" he finally asked, glaring at his brother.

Damon cocked his head and his gaze softened. "It sucks. I know. But whatever you're doing-"

"Don't worry about what I'm doing."

"Katherine told her you're helping Klaus."

Stefan paused with his glass at his lips for a brief millisecond, but he quickly recovered. "So what if I am."

"Why?"

"Because." He turned to look at his brother. "You can't tell me you think she's making the right choice - that she should be a vampire! I have to save her. _You_ should understand that – _you're_ always going on and on about how you'll do whatever it takes."

"Are you _crazy?"_

Damon gripped his shoulder, and to an outside observer it would have appeared like a friendly gesture. But his fingers bit down to the bone and Stefan had to swallow the growl threatening to erupt at the pain. His brother only gave a satisfied smile before his face turned serious again.

"What do you think she's going to do, thank you and run back into your arms like nothing ever happened? Neither of us _like _it, but she's in love with the guy. She will _never_ forgive you if you interfere."

"Not to mention that we'll have a homicidal hybrid on our hands," Alaric muttered.

"Oh yeah, let's not forget about _that." _Damon's eyebrows narrowed. "Seriously. You go through with breaking the curse and it'll be like unleashing the apocalypse. He's already got Caroline and Tyler ready for the sacrifice."

Stefan's eyes widened slightly and the other vampire pounced on the opportunity.

"He didn't tell you that's who he planned to kill?"

"It doesn't matter," Stefan answered, looking down.

"It _doesn't matter?_ As much as Blondie and the puppy get on my nerves-"

"You can't do this, Stef," Alaric agreed. "You'll never be able to live with yourself…I've been where you are, and I know how all-consuming it is, but you have to let Elena go."

He shook his head. "No. We'll figure something out afterward, a way to kill him after the curse is broken. And Klaus told me he has a way to defeat Elijah-"

"Stefan, do you _hear_ yourself right now? Do you _truly_ think she will ever go back to you if you murder the vampire she's professing is her soulmate?"

Damon finally settled into the barstool next to him. Stefan's posture visibly stiffened when his brother leaned in close to his ear.

"Look. She is amazing. We both know that. I hate to lose her to him too, even though she was always yours. And I know it's going to hurt like hell once you finally accept it. But I've done this, okay? 145 years pining for Katherine, and it sent me on a path of horrific decisions that got me nothing but years of regret. You can't lose your humanity. You will hate yourself forever once the hell is unleashed, and you're kidding yourself if you think we're going to have another chance like this one to take Klaus down. Let her go."

Ric nodded. "Stopping him is more important than who she ends up with," he added.

Stefan stared down at the grain of the bar and they watched him for a reaction. He studied all of the winding lines and his mind drifted. He thought of the young dead couple in their house… innocent casualties in his misguided rage or collateral damage in the mission to save Elena? Had she really made this choice willingly? Or did she not think she had any other choice, and Elijah played upon her vulnerability? He knew she was reluctant to turn before, always quick to change the subject when he tried to broach it in recent months. But Stefan hadn't wanted to influence her, even though the thought of someday going on without her was too much to bear. So he resigned himself to living in the moment until the moment was over and she decided to move forward without him in her human life.

That she moved on as a vampire with someone else was a slap in the face, one that he couldn't even begin to understand… one day Elena was in love with him, and the next she professed to be in love with someone else…though the night before the sex certainly sounded convincing…but she was so upset when she'd had to break up with him…what was real? What wasn't? He couldn't even tell anymore, and his head was teetering between control and a homicidal bender. He needed to get away from the warm bodies and the wafting scent of blood that was torturing him, sending his mind further into a spiral. He needed to leave before there was a massacre…

Stefan pounded his fists onto the bar and stood, sending the bar stool skittering behind him. Ric glanced around but Stefan didn't have to – he was keenly aware of the eyes of the patrons on him. He leaned down so his face was only inches from his brother's.

"Don't follow me," he warned in a low menacing tone. He could see the retaliatory fury rising in Damon's eyes but he knew his brother wouldn't react now, not with the whole town watching.

And then he was gone.

oOo

"Caroline?"

"Elena! Oh my God… thank God you're here!"

Elena rushed down the stairs into the basement of her father's building. The interior was still charred from the Founder's Day fire, and the hairs stood up on her neck as she recalled almost losing Damon that night. She swallowed thickly, but a low vicious growl broke her out of the memory. She stopped and Elijah pushed past her down to her friend, and her heart leapt into her throat.

"You guys need to get Caroline out of here," Tyler panted, his voice distorted. Elena could see his gold glowing eyes and the transformation starting at his mouth. "I can't control myself once this starts."

Caroline's eyes were wide, her color pale as Elijah pulled off her shackles. "Go with Elena," he instructed as he helped her up. "And make sure she eats something before I get there."

"What are you doing? You have to come too-" Elena said in a panicked voice.

"I'll be fine," he answered coolly. "One of the perks of being a true Original. Impervious to werewolf bites. I'll make sure Tyler is safe."

"Thanks," Caroline breathed, giving him the once-over. Elena remembered that they hadn't ever met face to face, she'd only heard the stories about him. And now she looked infatuated by his presence.

But she didn't stall when another cry tore from Tyler's chest and the hair started to sprout along his spine. Elena shivered as she pulled her friend out of the building with her, trying to quelch the unease at Elijah staying behind.

"That's him?" Caroline hissed once they were outside. "You forgot to mention that he's totally _hot."_

"Sorry," Elena mumbled. "I figured there were more important issues to discuss, it sort of slipped my mind."

"It wouldn't slip mine," Caroline muttered. "I just hope he's okay… so he's one of the oldest vampires ever, huh? Who knew I had such a gorgeous great-great-great-grandfather."

The blonde giggled, and Elena could tell she was trying to maintain a fast human pace for her sake. She remembered that Caroline didn't know that Elena was a vamp too. But they didn't have time to waste, and while she figured the Gilbert house would be one of the safest places to wait, it was also on the other side of town. She glanced up at the moon rising in the sky. It wouldn't be more than an hour or two before they had to meet Klaus at the quarry.

She had zoned out most of Caroline's gushing about the Original, but she knew she needed to be blunt if she was going to get a word in edgewise. "Elijah turned me, Care."

"_What?"_ She stopped dead in her tracks and Elena had to drag her down the street. "You're a-"

"Sshhh!"

"Okay, I know, I know! But when were you going to tell me? Does Bonnie know?" Her mouth gaped open. "Does _Stefan_ know?"

"Let's get back to my house first, and then I promise I'll tell you everything."

Caroline nodded, shocked into silence for the rest of their journey. And it was only minutes later that they were sitting on Elena's bed like they had for so many girl talks before. Except now they had a stash of blood bags between them, ones from Caroline's supply that she was kind enough to share. Elena tentatively took her first sip, unsure what to expect from the refrigerated version. But it was still delicious, and she closed her eyes to relish the taste.

"So…" Caroline began impatiently. "You need to dish - _now_. What happened?"

"I went with Elijah to look for the moonstone a few days ago," she said after a few moments. "We were at Katherine's apartment and… we slept together. I can't explain it, but somehow I _knew_, Care."

"Knew what?" The blonde's eyebrows were practically up in her hair. Straight-laced Elena didn't have one night stands with Original vampires.

"That there was something between us – we're soulmates. It's all part of my fate, something that was decided over a thousand years ago."

"And then he turned you."

Elena nodded. "I could see it in his mind. He told me I didn't have to go through with it, but… I'm the only one to kill Klaus. And I had to turn with Original blood – _his_ blood - in my system to get the strength to do it." She paused for a moment, but so far Caroline appeared to be taking the information in stride. "And I'm in love with him… more than Stefan or anyone I could have imagined. It's almost like an electricity between us… I can practically see it."

Caroline was silent for a few minutes while she processed everything. Elena took the opportunity to finish one blood bag and start another.

"So… you told Stefan, right?" she asked finally.

"Yes," Elena said slowly. "But he didn't take it well. At all."

"Well, of course not!" Her friend shook her head as if it were the most obvious answer ever. "He's in _love _with you, practically worships the ground you walk on… of course it's going to take him a long time to recover. Not to mention that you were his girlfriend one day and someone else's the next. He's an amazing guy, Elena, but you can't expect him to just deal with this. It'll probably take him _years _to get over."

There was something else in Caroline's heated tone that made Elena uncomfortable – jealousy? Maybe. She knew that the blonde and her ex had become good friends since Caroline turned. Maybe there was more to it than that. He'd played a big role in her becoming the confident yet compassionate person she was today, and they'd spent a lot of time together. Maybe she liked him – Elena could easily see why she would. And of course Caroline wouldn't be able to understand Elena's side – yet. She hadn't witnessed Elena and Elijah together. She probably thought Elena was crazy and had lost her mind under all of the recent stress. Why else would she give in to Elijah's advances and _turn,_ of all things?

"I know," Elena finally answered. "But it's not just that – he killed a young couple after I told him. And now he's working with Klaus, because he's insisted he can turn me back to human. I can't help but blame myself for pushing Stefan this far. You don't know how guilty I feel."

Caroline eyed her, and Elena could see her conflicted loyalties. "You did push him over the edge. I'm sure you devastated him. This is more than breaking up because of Katherine's threat or because you decided to martyr yourself and break the curse, you know?" She stopped for a second, and her features softened a bit at Elena's wounded expression. "Have you thought about this? Like really, _really _thought about it? You're going to be a vampire forever. Are you sure you're ready?"

She shrugged in response. "Is anyone ever ready? I don't think there's many people who consciously choose this, Caroline."

"No, but you had more of a chance than I ever did. I mean, if you're happy then that's great, I'm happy for you. But you have to understand that I'm friends with Stefan too, and I'm still a little in shock that you did this to him. I just can't imagine how he's feeling."

Elena opened her mouth to call Stefan out on knowing that Caroline and Tyler were going to be sacrificed, but she decided against it. Caroline had likely deduced that on her own already and probably chalked it up to a bad decision that was precipitated by Elena's own initial choice. And it would be a little petty to throw the responsibility back on him when it wasn't entirely his decision to sacrifice them. No, that choice was purely Klaus's own and it would have likely happened regardless of any protest Stefan made. Not to mention that, as misguided as it was, his alliance with the madman was coming out of a twisted sort of love, a way to protect Elena. She couldn't hate him for it. It was just an unfortunate tangled mess.

The door creaked and they both looked up to see Elijah standing in the doorway, as dashing as ever. Elena rose to her feet and he walked toward her.

"You're okay," she said.

"Yes, and so is Tyler," he replied. "I compelled him to slow the transformation until I could contain him in the Lockwood ruins."

"Oh, thank God," she breathed. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug and he ran his hands over her hair.

"I see Caroline made sure you fed well."

The blonde's cheeks flushed from her spot next to the pile of the discarded blood bags on the bed.

"Oh, yeah, it was no problem," Caroline stumbled. "I – I should be going anyway. I know you guys have stuff to do, and I should go home and clean up. But just, you know… call me when you leave… you might need me there."

"No, Care, you should stay home. Seriously." Elena stood in front of her now, concerned. "I don't want Klaus to attack you or anyone else. I'm worried enough about Stefan as it is."

The blonde vampire drew in a deep breath, and Elena braced herself for an argument. But to her surprise, she relented. "I know. I'm sorry, 'Lena. Just – be careful, okay? I don't want to lose my best friend."

Elena nodded as she let Caroline pull her into a tight hug. "I promise, I will."

"Alright. Call me later, then? To let me know it's all over? We'll need to throw a big party."

They both giggled, and Caroline glanced at Elijah shyly as he smirked.

"It was nice meeting you, finally," she said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise," he replied cordially, and the girls said another round of goodbyes.

The door closed again once she left, and Elena let out a long sigh. "She's not going to listen to me."

Elijah's eyebrow arched as he looked over the framed photos on her dresser. "You think she'll be joining us?"

"I've known Caroline for too long to not know when she's lying. But maybe I can get Damon to keep her away."

"You know he's going to be there as well."

She paused in dialing Damon's number. "I have to try, Elijah."

He nodded nonchalantly, letting the subject drop even though she knew he thought it was futile. "We need to get Bonnie and head to the quarry soon."

"Can I meet you there? I want to talk to Jenna before I leave. Just in case… you know."

"I understand. I'll see you shortly?"

"Yes, very soon."

Elijah leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently.

"I love you, Elena."

His face remained only a few inches away, and his eyes penetrated hers so she could see just how deeply he _felt – _that really, mere words weren't enough to convey the sentiment.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

She brushed her fingers over his lips before kissing him back. When she opened her eyes again, she was alone.


	10. Chapter 10

"_I heard all you said  
And I love you to death  
I heard all you said  
Don't say anything_

_It's the last goodbye, I swear_  
_I can't survive on a half-hearted love_  
_That will never be whole."_

_-The Kills, "The Last Goodbye"_

oOo

Caroline tied her robe tightly around her waist and then grabbed the towel off of the back of the bathroom door. She studied her face in the mirror as she slowly rubbed her hair dry, but soon found she was looking through herself, lost in thought about tonight. She knew snippets of the circumstances surrounding the sacrifice, mainly from hearing Klaus's henchman and witch-bitch Greta talking as they transported her and Tyler to Dr. Gilbert's building. So she knew she had some time to spare before she needed to be at the quarry – the moon would be at its apex at midnight, and it was about nine o' clock now. She bit at the inside of her lip absently as she headed back to her bedroom. She lightly kicked the door closed and walked to her dresser. When she glanced in the mirror, she jumped, whirling around.

"Stefan! What the _hell?" _she gasped, her hand to her chest. If she weren't already dead, the resulting heart failure would have been her demise.

And _he_ looked terrible. He was sitting in the chair beside her bed, his elbows resting upon his knees and his hair was separated into disheveled rows from where he'd run his fingers through, over and over and over.

"Sorry, Care," he answered quietly. "I didn't want to scare you, but I need to apologize. This whole thing has gotten so out of control."

His brows were pinched together and his mouth twisted, his regret torturing him.

"Okay."

It was only one word, but it was all she could manage at the moment. Caroline hated to even admit it, but she was nervous having him here. It was one thing to defend his actions to Elena from outside the situation, but it was another to be in his physical presence and not know where his head was at, not to mention that he was currently answering to a diabolical Original.

Stefan stood now, moving in front of her, and she backed into her dresser. She felt like she was suffocating from their proximity and her heart was pounding, threatening to burst from within its confines. Caroline wasn't sure what had come over her tonight when Elena told her about their breakup – why she felt the need to defend him so, or why she was irritated with Elena for putting him through this. She and Stefan were friends, of course - he was her mentor, her savior of sorts. If she didn't have him to guide her, she likely wouldn't have survived a week as a vampire. And now here they were months past it, and their friendship had blossomed. But there was something more there between them. And she'd diligently ignored it as a part of the girl code – as part of believing that Elena intended to be with Stefan forever, despite the fact that she could see a similar weird dynamic mirrored between her best friend and Damon. But still, she did what any good girl-friend would do: she squashed those feelings. She refused to even entertain the thought.

But _now _Stefan was no longer tethered. Now her best friend was professing to be in love with a totally different person entirely. And eternity was too long a time to ignore this sort of chemistry. It resonated throughout her body now as their fingertips touched, and his other hand rested on the edge of her dresser to the side of her hip. Near, but not touching. She stifled a nervous giggle as her mind flitted back to the dance recitals for Miss Mystic Falls – the seductive near-touch. She couldn't tear her eyes from his lips, or his green eyes. If her free hand hadn't been gripping the furniture to keep herself upright, it would have been planted in his hair.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," he repeated, and his thumb ran circles over her open palm… slow, delicious circles that made her think of his hand caressing other parts of her anatomy.

She squeezed his hand back, partially to stop the sensation before she pushed him over to her bed and partially to reassure him. "You don't have to apologize."

"I just don't know how it got like this… I don't know how it got to the point where I would put her before everyone else, at the cost of everyone else's safety. And for that, I'm sorry."

His voice trailed off and he shook his head. She could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's okay," she whispered. But he shook his head and drew in a deep breath, composing himself so he could continue.

"I should have been helping to protect _you_ instead of following blindly just to save her. I should have learned after Katherine, not to let myself be consumed in someone else like that again. And I don't know what to do, or how to rid myself of feeling like this. Because I can't go on, not knowing that everything she said was a lie. She was my last chance… I'd hoped she would eventually change her mind, that she would turn for me, but I could tell she was resistant, and now… she turned for _him."_

Stefan's voice cracked and he turned his face to the ceiling, to hide his pain from her. He started to back away again and she almost let him. But Caroline remembered that moment in the bathroom at the carnival, when she thought her world was turning upside down and she couldn't handle it anymore. He had followed her inside to help her just breathe through it. And she knew that was what he needed right now. She grabbed his hands and pulled him back.

"It's going to be alright, though, Stefan," she soothed, squeezing again.

She could see the weight he held in his shoulders, so much more than usual. His face remained focused on the floor and she gingerly reached forward to brush back some wayward strands of hair. Stefan didn't react to her touch at all. It left her uneasy. She didn't know if she could reach him.

"Look at me," she coaxed. "Please."

His eyes finally met hers and the raw emotion pierced through her heart.

"Elena is not the be-all, end-all, okay? What you guys had was beautiful, and passionate… you _saved _each other, but it's run its course. You have to let her go."

He started to grimace and she could see him start to turn away again. She moved her hand to gently catch the side of his face, so he couldn't look away.

"And you," she continued, with a sympathetic smile, "_you_ are way too much of a catch, fangs or no fangs, to go through eternity alone."

The brief hint of a smile passed over Stefan's face but it disappeared as quickly as it came, his eyes troubled once more.

"I dunno, Care," he said with a sigh. "I would like to think that, but I just… I'm too damaged. It's not that I don't want it, because Lord knows that I do. But to drag someone else into my turmoil… it just doesn't seem fair."

She glanced down at their joined hands and a faint blush played upon her cheeks. She knew that she had to tell him eventually, and now seemed like the prime opportunity if she could just get the words out. No rehearsal, just by the seat of her pants. But she couldn't look at him and say it, because the expression and intensity of emotion in his face right now would steal her courage away. So she kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"Well, I would have to disagree, Stefan Salvatore," she began shyly, biting at her lower lip. "I think there's a lot of women who would be willing to take the chance. In fact, I may know of someone here right now who happens to like you a _lot, _and she would be happy to wait for you, if you ever decided you felt the same way."

She waited a few seconds and inwardly cringed when her only reply was silence. Caroline allowed her gaze to meet his, and those green eyes were stunned, his lips parted slightly as if he wanted to say something but she'd rendered him speechless. But she knew, deep down, that she hadn't imagined any of it. And she needed his confirmation, or denial, because after putting herself out there like this… well, there was no going back. She needed to know.

Caroline bit her lip again before she placed her hands to either side of his face and leaned in closer. She moved slowly enough to give him time to back away, but he didn't. And so she continued with her opportunity. Not to take advantage of him, but just to show him, with a simple kiss, that all was not lost, and that she meant what she said. And maybe a little bit of her hoped this small act of affection could start to renew his faith, help heal his heart.

Her lips pressed softly against his and her lashes fluttered closed against her cheek. The contact sent a rush of butterflies through her stomach and for a moment, he was completely still. She worried that she'd gone too far and almost pulled back, ready to apologize profusely for putting him in this situation, to tell him that she'd messed up _again, _and that they could just forget any of this ever happened if he wanted to because she didn't want to make things awkward with him if he wasn't interested in her, that it was okay. She would be _fine, _she just wanted to help him feel better. She didn't want to see him continue like this.

But then his fingers laced into her blonde locks, coming to rest against the back of her head. His lips began to move against hers, and the soft sigh of relief escaped her. She hadn't imagined it. She'd made the right call. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they shared a few more kisses than she'd initially intended. But it was nice, and his lips were soft and warm and _heavenly, _and there was a fire behind them that she didn't anticipate… a hunger she didn't recall witnessing between him and Elena. His other hand trailed to her waist, to draw her closer, and she smirked to herself.

All those moons ago he'd professed there would never be anything between her and him. And he had been wrong. But that was alright with her, because she moved on then and didn't think about it too much until recently. Elena had needed him then.

And Elena needed them both now.

Her hands moved to his chest to gently push him back, her lips breaking away from his.

"Stefan," she interrupted as he moved in again. "We have to stop."

He looked disoriented for a moment, a little confused, but then a wave of embarrassment passed over his beautiful features. "God, I'm sorry… I got carried away-"

"No, it's okay," she said, her hand resting on his arm with a sheepish giggle. "It's _more _than okay, but… we have to deal with Klaus soon. It's almost ten o'clock. And… you probably still need a little time before we jump into this."

He nodded, and as if on cue his phone rang. He glanced down at the caller ID and Caroline knew who it was just from the look on his face.

"You can't let him go through with this," she insisted quietly, hoping her voice would cement his conscience.

But by his expression she knew he was already closing her out. "I have to go."

And she barely took another breath before the window curtains were billowing from the rush of air, the house completely empty except for her. Caroline said a prayer that he would make the right decision, and then her fingers began to dial his brother's phone number.

oOo

Elena stepped out onto the front porch and into the thick muggy night air. She closed the door and turned the deadbolt, effectively locking her aunt in. It was done more out of habit than concern, though she had that in heaps too. But her mind right now was preoccupied with the details and nuances of their preceding heart-to-heart.

Jenna took it all much better than Elena anticipated when she found out her niece had turned, changed by her soul mate – the millennia-old (suave) Original. She knew her aunt had been charmed by him as well, so maybe she could understand the attraction between them, just a touch. And she didn't appear overly distressed when she found out it was fulfillment of an ancient spell, that Elena was the one who was meant to take down the other millennia-old (sadistic) Original who was hell-bent on jumpstarting the apocalypse. She knew how fantastical it all sounded, but Jenna was hardly alarmed. And that left Elena unsettled.

She worried that maybe they'd broken Jenna. Maybe she was in a permanent nearly catatonic shock from the manner in which she learned of the existence of vampires. There was no nice conversation over coffee or shots – no, she'd been 'lucky' enough to discover the reality of her nightmares with no warning, by watching the seemingly human Stefan transform into a fanged monster right before her eyes. And since then, she'd been… numb, almost. Shaken, but also nearly flat in her affect when any sort of supernatural discussion occurred. She barely offered more than an arched eyebrow or terse "really" to most of Elena's admissions tonight. Jenna even hesitated when she issued the standard "be careful" before Elena left – knowing how unnecessary it was, seeing as she was virtually indestructible now, other than at the hand of an Original.

That was one revelation Elena had left out when explaining the rest of the story to everyone else. She figured it was something better kept under wraps, knowledge necessary only to herself and Elijah, and now Jenna – the closest person she had to a parent. Of course every natural and supernatural being on the planet had its Achilles' heel, like silver for werewolves and wooden stakes for vampires. And Elena figured she would let the others imagine it was the same for her.

But it wasn't – she was impervious to stakes and the alchemy of the white ash dust and dagger held no threat for her. She wouldn't lie and say that Klaus's potential to tear her heart out didn't leave her nervous, especially if he held the same penchant for the activity as his brother. But considering he shouldn't be privy to this information, she didn't worry as much about him. And she possessed just as much power to end him. She just had to be the quick – not the dead.

So essentially this meant Elijah was her hubris. Her love and her doom all rolled into one. A bittersweet irony to bind her loyalty. Not that she ever planned to betray him – but it left her aware of the dynamics of their relationship. Not that he would exercise it, but he clearly held the upper hand.

However, Elijah had another theory – that in knowing Tatia's nature, those ancient witches knew what Elena's would be as well. Therefore, they realized the odds were that he would never have to entertain the notion of taking her down – because of _course _that was a huge responsibility to place upon him. Who wanted to murder their one true love?

Still, it also seemed fitting that the man who had created this life for her was also only one of two who could effectively end it. And who could know what the future held? There could come a time when she begged Elijah to rip her broken heart from her chest to relieve her of this existence. But she couldn't imagine him doing it under any other circumstance, because she knew he loved her too much. And she couldn't imagine ever leaving his side. Thinking about the love between them left her almost giddy, and she couldn't wait for this future to begin, where they didn't have to worry about Klaus and the curse anymore.

Elena took a deep breath, fighting the urge to smile because tonight was still an obstacle, but then she thought, _screw it, dammit!_ She deserved to be happy for once. And she was excited underneath the sober exterior. If last night was any indication, the future would be amazing. She pulled out her phone and texted him. _Leaving Jenna now – be there soon._

She glanced up as she stepped down the stairs and paused.

"Stefan – what are you doing here?"

He was leaning against a tree about halfway down the walkway, his hands in his pockets, his face troubled.

"I came to see you," he answered, beginning to slowly approach.

Elena looked around, trying to see if there was anyone else with him. But there wasn't, not that she could tell. "I thought you were working with Klaus."

"I am." The worry lines returned on his forehead and the guilt was apparent in his eyes. "He wants you."

"It's not going to happen, Stefan. I won't be turned back. Even if I did, we wouldn't be together."

"I know I have to let you go." He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "But this isn't about us anymore. Klaus is irate that you interfered by saving Caroline and Tyler. He wants you as the vampire sacrifice."

Her mouth went dry. While she knew the chances were slim that he would succeed, she was surprised that Stefan would go along with it. Not to mention that she wasn't entirely sure that Klaus hadn't figured out the ruse somewhere along the way… he seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere, and she knew he would have enlisted the help of only the most powerful and loyal witches.

"You'd let him kill me?" she asked.

"He sent me for you, Elena. He said if I didn't bring you to him, he'd get you himself." His brow furrowed, fighting the urge to break down. "But even with everything that's happened between us, I can't let you die by him."

She fought the instinct to comfort him. That wasn't her place anymore. Instead, she crossed her arms uncomfortably. "I don't think you have much of a choice."

"If he sacrifices me instead, he could still break the curse like he intends."

"No," she answered automatically, shaking her head.

"Elena, you don't expect me to let him _kill _you-"

Did she? Of course not, but… she couldn't imagine the world going on without Stefan Salvatore in it. That was not part of the plan. Still, she didn't feel safe telling him about her own ability to take down Klaus. She swallowed and raised her head indignantly, preparing herself to lie.

"If that is what it takes," she shrugged. "Stefan, none of you are meant to die. I know you had plans to turn me back, to let him sacrifice Caroline, to help him take down Elijah. But none of that is going to happen. I know you haven't forgotten about Bonnie. I can only hope you didn't breathe anything of her abilities to him, because she is going to be what saves you all."

_And me, and Katherine even,_ she thought to herself. She knew her best friend would be essential in keeping the others safe, especially once Klaus and his witch realized what they had planned, what the intention was, what power Elena now possessed.

"I don't know how you expect me to live knowing you're dead," he whispered unevenly.

"I could ask you the same thing."

They stared at each other in stubborn desperation, both hoping the other would just _give in._ And Elena felt terrible for pushing him so far that he sought out this situation just to save her, regardless of how twisted his intention became. She finally pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She breathed in the familiar smell of his leather jacket and squeezed him until she felt his arms tighten around her with equal force. She heard his breathing shallow, smelled the saltiness of the tears that were starting to run down his face.

"I am so sorry, Stefan, for hurting you like this," she mumbled into his shoulder. "But there are _reasons._ You will see."


	11. Chapter 11

"_I've stood in a thousand street scenes  
Just around the corner from you  
On the edge of a dream that you have  
Has anybody ever told you, it's not coming true…"_

_-The Kills, "Black Balloon"_

oOo

**_Small change in plans. Stefan's taking me 2 quarry – Klaus wants me as vamp sacrifice._**

Bonnie peered over Elijah's shoulder. "Wait, _what?_ He can't do that! I thought she was invincible!"

The muscle tensing in his jaw was the only sign that he was disturbed by the new development. "Almost. Except for at the hands of an Original... me, or Klaus."

Elijah tore his eyes away from the screen to meet those of the resistant witch. His expression was one of near indifference, though his gaze was anything but relaxed. The anxious apprehension was apparent to her under the practiced apathy. But it was buried so deep that it left her wondering how Elena allowed herself to be seduced by this man - one who was so controlled, whose emotions were always tightly under wraps. It left her uneasy.

"Granted, he'd have to rip her heart out to kill her," he continued. "And you see, that's not really the most effective way to drain all of a vampire's blood – which is precisely what's necessary to end this curse. But who knows what sort of mood my brother is in tonight?"

"My God," Bonnie uttered in blank shock as she stumbled back.

She sunk down into the worn dusty chair in the candle illuminated room. They were on the second floor of the old plantation ruins – the young witch, her boyfriend, her history teacher and the Original. Damon had left only ten minutes earlier after first Elena's panicked call to keep Caroline away from the quarry and next Caroline's panicked call about Stefan. He had been reluctant, but after his track record with Bonnie… well, he knew he wouldn't fare any better than her present company in changing her mind.

She had protested giving them her help for well over an hour now – to say she was distraught and betrayed by Elena's choice to turn was an understatement. And all while Bonnie was hiding away, so she could help take Klaus down… Elena did it without even consulting her. She probably would have avoided telling her until the very last second if Bonnie hadn't confronted her on the phone this afternoon. But then again, that was likely the point. Elena knew how much Bonnie hated vampires, and what a hard time she had accepting Caroline after that mess with Katherine. And things still weren't the same between them. She knew Bonnie wouldn't be okay with this. But she went ahead and did it anyway, without any warning.

Jeremy placed his hands on her shoulders, and the other men could see the internal conflict in his eyes – insist his girlfriend go against her convictions, or let his sister take her chances against death?

"Unless she takes him down first, right?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," Elijah confirmed.

"So we just have to make sure she takes him down first," Ric said with a sigh. The Original glanced at him – at least the teacher had an understanding of the risk there. It wasn't as easy or glib of a mission as it sounded. Klaus _would_ have a good chance of ending her first.

The thought of it alone was nearly paralyzing. He had just found her – how could their life together be cut so short? Before it had a chance to begin? But Elijah also knew the cruelty of fate, surely better than anyone in this room. And he wasn't willing to gamble with these odds.

"We still need your help, Bonnie," he coaxed softly, catching her eye.

She swallowed uncomfortably as he held her gaze, but he knew she was immune to his compulsion. If she wasn't, they wouldn't even be arguing this right now. She remained quiet.

"You don't approve of Elena's new lifestyle. I understand that," he added. "But you have to see that this is her way of saving you. And it was already decided, long before either of you were born."

The witch's bottom lip trembled and she blinked stubbornly to keep the tears at bay. "Do you think I didn't already _know_ that?"

His brow furrowed and the men glanced at each other. "I don't quite follow," Elijah said.

Bonnie stood up again, pacing over the creaking floorboards. "The day we went after the moonstone in the tomb… Katherine told me all about the origin of the curse and how Elena figured into everything. And she forced me to watch her feed on Jeremy over and over again while I was trying to find a way to get him out… he was fading in and out of consciousness. I begged her to stop… she told me I should get used to it, because that's what Elena was destined to become."

Her face pinched in disgust at the memory. Elijah placed a hand on her arm to reassure her but she moved beyond his grasp.

"Though Elena is a vampire now, she will never possess Katherine's cruelty," he insisted. "Even Katherine herself is a victim of this curse… her survival depended upon it, and I'm ashamed to say that my brother and I certainly contributed to her current mindset. But your ancestors knew that there was more to this all than good and bad. Neither vampires nor humans are wholly pure or evil. We're merely a magnification of all of the aspects of the human condition. And they understood the necessity of Elena turning as a means to eradicate the world of Klaus's abomination."

"I could have done it and she could have stayed human," she countered coldly.

"Yes," he agreed. "But you have a greater purpose. You aren't meant to die tonight."

"You don't know that."

"Things come to light with time." He gave a melancholy smile. "If I had known of the witches' intentions with the curse when it was created - that my beloved brother was evil and needed to die - I would have denied it. I would have gone out of my way to avoid Elena and I would have vowed never to turn her. I would have sacrificed my own happiness to keep him alive. And I would never have imagined all the events that have come to pass in the centuries since. But now, I know that they were right. He needs to be stopped. He has to die. And I hope someday you will see that this is how it needed to happen."

She crossed her arms with resolve as she shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "But regardless of what you say, I will never accept this. Ever. I can't help you."

They stared at each other for an eternal minute, his eyes silently begging her to reconsider, hers striking him dead a thousand times over. He was the first to break contact when he could see no cracks or crevices in her steely determination.

"I suppose we shall just do it without you, then," he sighed as he slipped his phone into his pocket. "At least your conscience can rest in that Klaus won't be able to break the curse. Katherine is the dud as far as the doppelgangers go."

He looked at her again, but Bonnie kept her chin raised stubbornly. He didn't miss how both Jeremy and Alaric stood uncomfortably rigid, watching them. Perhaps waiting for some sort of blowout between the two where he tried to force her will and she retaliated with a blast of harnessed magic. Instead, Elijah maintained the air of nonchalance and moved to walk past her to the staircase. He stopped just before he left the room, though, and leaned down to her ear.

"But I can't guarantee he won't kill Elena and escape."

Her form stiffened and she trembled ever so slightly as his cool breath swirled over her skin.

"Are you prepared to live with that guilt?" he added. Then he turned for the doorway.

oOo

Elena approached the top of the bluff with Stefan at her side.

There was a large bonfire illuminating the landscape of the quarry below, though the moon was so bright that it almost wasn't necessary. Three circles were drawn in the earth. Inside the center one was a blonde woman, writhing against restrictive chains.

"Who is she?" she asked with a glance up to him.

"Jules," Stefan answered, his green eyes staring ahead in disbelief. "Klaus' alternate werewolf."

"But the moon is full and she's still human...?"

Her voice trailed off. A young black woman turned to them smiling, and with a twist of her hand a circle of flames encapsulated Jules from them. Greta. Jonas' daughter.

"Her transformation has been slowed," the witch explained smugly. "Very painful. But we can't have her in wolf form before Klaus completes the sacrifice."

Her eyes focused beyond the pair of vampires, twinkling in recognition.

"And here he is," she breathed.

The fact that this witch was clearly so enamored with Klaus made Elena nauseous. And the fear she saw in Katherine's eyes when they turned to follow Greta's gaze just reinforced it. She had never seen her unflappable alter ego look so unsettled. But she was now - almost meek, trailing behind her vampire master. It couldn't bode well for them.

Klaus, on the other hand, was focused directly upon Elena, the one side of his mouth curling up into an amused half-smile. "You did well, Salvatore," he remarked absently. His gaze never left her and he reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Hello, Elena," he said. "It's nice to properly meet you."

She forced herself to stay completely still, unemotional. She didn't answer him, and he chuckled darkly.

"Quiet strength, I see. Not like Katerina's brazen nature," he said with a sharp glance behind him. "More like Tatia... I suppose that's why my brother is so taken with you. It's a shame you turned to him rather than coming to me first… we could have worked something out."

A shiver ran through her as his eyes roamed over her form, the physical manifestation of her strange fascination with the Original before her, the rebellious brother. If she'd been in her right mind, she would have torn his heart out now, but it was as though her senses were dulled and she noticed Greta chanting in the background.

"But can't we work something out now?" Stefan interrupted and hazily she turned her head to look at him. "Kill me instead, not her. Let me be the vampire sacrifice."

Klaus considered her for a long moment, and Elena held her breath. She didn't want him to relent, even if it meant she might die tonight as well. She had a better chance of surviving her role as sacrificial vampire than Stefan did. But she was curious as to what the Original's stipulations would be if he did grant her a pardon.

His lips tightened in a grimace and she was surprised that he appeared to wrestle with the decision. His hand ran along her side until it stopped to rest upon her hip, and she fought the instinct to back away. She only stared at him.

"I fear that cannot be arranged," Klaus answered finally. She could see Stefan's shoulders slump out of the corner of her eye and she exhaled. "There's a poetic beauty in the duality of the doppelganger sacrifices… one the vampire, the other human, both opposite of how they were mere days ago. And three women… three goddesses… giving their blood for my transformation."

His mouth turned up in that Cheshire grin and Elena felt her stomach fall to her feet. Did he even ever consider leaving her alive? Or was it simply another game?

"It's alright, Stefan," she whispered. She reached out to grasp his hand. "Katherine and I were meant for this… we can't escape it. But promise me you'll help take care of the others, okay? I love you-"

Their eyes widened as she was pulled away from him, propelled forward by Klaus and probably some of Greta's power. She landed in the circle to the left of Jules, and Katherine to the right. Flames leapt up around them and it was only seconds before the horrific wailing began.

Elena looked around wildly until she saw that Katherine had dropped to the ground, her hands cradling her head as she screamed. They meshed with Jules' in eardrum-piercing intensity, and Elena felt tears come to her eyes. She certainly didn't love Katherine – hell, most of the time she couldn't stand the woman. But she also couldn't bear to watch her suffer like this. She looked to Greta and Klaus, the former's chin raised in a triumphant show of power, the latter standing between the witch and Stefan, his hand gripping the younger vampire into place. His face held a bemused expression that stood in stark contrast to Stefan's horrified one.

"You can't do this to her!" Elena protested in terror as Katherine's cries grew louder and more agonized. She ran forward to plead her case but stopped short when she hit the invisible barrier and the flames shot higher in the air. "Stop it, please! There has to be another way!"

"Klaus, stop," Stefan insisted, his voice failing him briefly as he looked to Elena's left.

She turned to Katherine's circle again. Her elder twin was on her knees, her face turned toward the sky with every scream, and blood poured down her cheeks from her eyes. Stefan had to look away from his former beloved, instead focusing on the twisted Original next to him whose smile appeared to grow wider with each tortured cry from the vampire.

"Stop," he said again sternly. He sounded strangely calm, but Elena knew it was all for show. Internally she knew he was feeling the same hysterics she was on the verge of devolving into. But he was trying to reason with a maniac. Emotional displays would only feed the frenzy, but Elena was far too panicked to try to reel herself in.

"You can't tell me you don't enjoy watching her suffer, my good man." Klaus tore his eyes away from the riveting scene to study Stefan. "After all that she's put you through… she deserves it, doesn't she? Pitting you and your brother against each other? Don't they both? Tatia deserved it too, though she's beyond my reach. But they'll both suffice in suffering her share of the punishment."

Klaus clapped him on the shoulder as he moved forward into Jules' circle. Stefan stared in apparent shock and Elena felt her mouth go dry. Her ears were buzzing and all she could hear was static as she watched the Original crouch seductively over the lupine woman. His hand traced over the side of her face and Elena could see her eyes glistening with cautious hope, her chest heaving as she wrestled against crying out in pain. A whimper escaped her lips.

"Shhhhh," Klaus soothed. "It's alright, my lovely." She gave a timid smile, one he returned softly, and Elena could see her frame go slack with relief.

It was then that his hand plunged into her chest, too quickly for a human eye to follow, even that of a werewolf. The shock didn't even have time to register on Jules' face before she was dead, her heart in the fist of the Original.

He grinned up at Elena and she stumbled back. She was next. Her mind raced through potential escape options, of how to overpower the magic, of how to save Katherine who was now moaning and gasping on the ground.

Klaus stood next to Greta, squeezing the blood from Jules' heart over the moonstone. She could hear the sizzling over the crackling fire.

"Elena," Katherine whispered slowly, as though it took all of her energy to get the words out. "I'm sorry. We… all failed you."

She felt the tears rising at the sentiment, but she swallowed against them to steady her voice. "It's okay," she whispered back. "If this is how it ends… I know you tried. We all tried."

Katherine's eyes closed. "It's… not okay. I should have done more to protect you. I shouldn't have let myself get caught up… in the jealousy. We all lost."

The older doppelganger sank back, still, and Elena's eyes met Stefan's. He appeared to be frozen in place, whether still by shock or now by magic she wasn't sure. And now Klaus was approaching.

_God, this can't be how it ends… _

And then there was a blue eyed, black haired angel of death on the bluff. He raised a finger to his lips from behind Greta, and Elena struggled to keep the hope in her heart from reaching her eyes. She knew Klaus was watching her, and she felt like she was watching staggered stills from an old movie as the events unfolded.

The witch's neck snapped.

The fire fell.

Blonde hair appeared in her periphery – Caroline, pulling Katherine to safety.

And now Klaus was in front of Elena now as he realized what was happening, fangs bared and eyes blazing. His curse wouldn't be broken. He was _furious_, and she was going to die.

But her daze had lifted, and she thrust her hand forth into the slick confines of his chest, her hand wrapping around his pulsing heart.

Relief poured over her. She could do it, she could pull his heart out, it would all be over and they would win.

Except he smiled, blood trickling out of his mouth.

And Elena saw he had his hands inside the chest of each Salvatore brother, her fallen saviors who had rushed to her rescue as the Original moved in to murder her.

"If I die, so do they."


	12. Chapter 12

_"I ain't joking, you're so good_

_I ain't joking when I say, you're so good…_

_These are the days we'll never forget_

_When the dawn, dawns on you…"_

_-The Kills, "Pots and Pans"_

oOo

She looked first to Stefan, then to Damon, their faces mirror images of pain. Damon yelped, and she could tell from Klaus' expression that his hand was tightening around his heart. It was as if she were watching in slow motion, and she heard herself scream out.

"_Noooo!"_

Except Elena knew she hadn't opened her mouth. She didn't have to turn to know that Katherine was screaming from behind her, reduced to the fearful young Bulgarian woman that ran from Klaus centuries ago. Klaus grinned at the sound, but his eyes never left Elena's.

"I can kill you right now," she threatened quietly.

"And they die." He pulled them closer, the brothers' feet dragging through the soil.

She blinked back tears, her face crumpling as she met each of their pained gazes.

"If I let you go, do you promise you won't kill them? That you'll just leave?" she asked. She felt for all the world like she had when she worried that she would encounter Klaus holding her brother hostage earlier today. She was going to lose, because she couldn't bear to let him kill the Salvatores. And she would live for the rest of eternity watching her back. But it would be worth it, because they would be alive.

"Yes," he answered through clenched teeth.

"No, Elena," Damon groaned around the pain. "Don't believe him…just… kill him."

Stefan was nodding raggedly. "You have the chance… take him out now."

His face was so tender and Damon's eyes so compelling despite the certain end they faced that her tears welled up, spilling over. Her vision blurred and her face tightened as she fought against outright sobbing. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so, so sorry… I love you both, and I just – I can't –"

"God_dammit_, Elena – " Damon hissed, but his words were cut off by a scream as Klaus twisted his hand again.

She could feel Klaus staring at her, and she knew he was trying to will her to remove her arm from between his ribs. "Can you live with yourself if you let them die, Elena?"

Stefan sputtered as if he wanted to protest but instead he grimaced tightly at Klaus' torture.

_Please, God,_ she thought as she looked amongst the three. Why was she being forced to choose between heartaches right now? Hadn't she already lost enough? She didn't know if she could live with herself after either choice. She needed Elijah. She hoped he would arrive soon… how he could help her now, she didn't know, but she just… she couldn't do this alone anymore.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Her hand hesitated, slipping slightly as she grappled over whether to let the Original go or to murder all three.

"Can I believe you? You won't kill them if I let you live?" she asked again. Her eyes pierced his and she could see his apprehension. His nervousness was growing at the fact that he couldn't quite read her.

"I give you my word, Elena," Klaus answered.

She could tell he was becoming weaker. He was losing more blood by the second - it dripped down her arm and onto her shoes. It was also starting to fall from his eyes as bloody tears. She was reminded of the religious plaques in her late grandmother's house. All he needed was a thorny crown and pierced hands to look like the pious version of the antichrist.

"You'll let us all go? You'll leave us alone, for eternity?"

He began to nod, but they were interrupted by a familiar voice calling out from the bluff.

"He has no honor, Elena. He needs to die."

There was Elijah. His eyes met Elena's. She was so relieved and yet so torn at seeing him. Because with him here, she had no option but to kill Klaus. And then the deaths of the Salvatores would be on her conscience forever.

"It appears I arrived just in the nick of time, Klaus," he continued as he started to walk forward. "To keep Elena from falling for your lies."

"I will kill them, and I will kill you," Klaus threatened. He lifted both brothers off of the ground in warning, and Elijah stopped. Their screams resounded in Elena's ears, driving her slowly mad. She knew she was screaming with them. "Don't come any closer."

"It's nice to hear that our mutual hatred remains constant, brother." He glanced at Elena. "Sweetheart, you have to do it. You are the only one who can."

She looked back to Klaus who was shaking his head.

"Listen to me, Elena… we will make a deal. I will let them go. I will let you go. You have my word-"

Her fingers loosened ever so slightly.

"No. Don't believe him, 'Lena."

Hazel eyes implored hers as Bonnie materialized next to Elijah.

"You are going to pay, Klaus," the witch promised. "You're going to pay for all of the pain you've caused."

His face grew pale at the recognition of the voice and the realization that she wasn't dead. And that she still possessed the strength of over one hundred powerful dead witches, and she was beginning to chant against him. And that was when he moved to rip both his hands forth with Salvatore hearts.

Elena watched in horror, a strangled cry dying in her throat and grey spots filling her vision until she was nearly blind. She was going to lose consciousness, she was going to faint, they were dead. They were dead_… dead? Oh, God, they're DEAD… ohmygodwhathaveIdone-_

She swayed as her mind went into the overdrive that came before the big shutdown. She knew it well, it was the same shutdown that happened when she awoke in the hospital bed after the car accident that killed her parents. The one that Stefan saved her from. It wasn't something she ever wanted to experience again, but she couldn't draw herself back… her maxed-out psyche was too overwhelmed.

But then Klaus began to scream, and the sound snapped her back into reality. Her hand remained inside his chest and holding his fate. His hands were empty and glowing with blue electric shocks. The brothers were lying on the ground to either side of them, and the light emanating from the cavity in each of their chests dimmed, healing over with flawless skin. But still they didn't move.

Her chest heaved as she hyperventilated and she looked to where Elijah stood in the distance again. His eyes were wide as he watched her. He was moving forward, toward her.

"Elena, thisis your chance!_ Do it!"_

The urgency in his voice was her trigger. She pulled with all her strength, feeling distinct pops as the vessels tore and weakened his soul. Blood gushed out and Klaus's eyes widened as his heart appeared outside his ribcage, no longer tethered to his body, _finally _ending it all. His pallor greyed and tortuous veins bulged all over his body before he fell to the ground. Dead.

She stared for a long moment in stunned disbelief. It was over. All of it. Her hand opened to drop the damaged organ next to him, but it disintegrated into dust, followed by Klaus's body and all traces of his blood. All completely gone as though he had never existed.

She fell to her knees, and Elijah was next to her now, catching her. His arms crushed her against him.

"You did it, love," he whispered into her hair, over and over, his grip like a vice. "You're okay…"

She hadn't realized how worried he was, until now. It reminded her of the night when she stabbed herself – he had held her so tightly, until she staked him with the dagger. His tender concern was apparent even then - though that night it only puzzled her, whereas now she understood. Her stomach lurched at the memory. It seemed like it happened an eternity ago. Her mindset was so completely different now. And she was relieved they were here together, now, on the other side.

Elena nodded against his chest. "I'm okay," she affirmed in a mumble. "But Stefan and Damon…?"

He stilled. He could see what she couldn't, what he didn't want her to. She knew it wasn't good. But after a few moments his grip slacked enough for her to turn. Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine were crouched around the brothers' motionless forms. Katherine's identical eyes met hers, and she could see the tears and running mascara on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Elena whispered.

"It's not your fault," Katherine whispered back. "It's what they would have wanted, what had to happen…if Klaus ever got away-"

Her voice broke and so did Elena's heart.

"But I don't understand," Caroline sniffled, her blue eyes wide. "Bonnie, he didn't tear out their hearts – there's no blood – _why_ aren't they waking up?"

The witch shook her head slowly. "I tried to save them… I don't know how much damage Klaus did internally before I got here…"

"But what did _you_ do? You should have tried harder! Just because they're vampires doesn't mean they're worthless, that you're above saving them! " The blonde was standing now, and Elena worried she might have to jump between the two of them.

"I _did _try,Care! Do you think I'm lying? The electricity from their pulses was magnified by the spell, to shock Klaus into letting go…it wasn't supposed to harm them… they were supposed to be okay!"

Bonnie was as visibly shaken and concerned as the vampires around her. It was a sight that shocked Elena, because she knew her friend had hated Damon until recently… why would she care now? But then she felt guilty for underestimating how far the witch would go for them, even after everything that had happened over the last year. And she could tell Caroline felt guilty for lashing out too, because her eyes were softening.

"We still have to try, Bon," Caroline said quietly. "And I know you hate the idea, but you're the only human here."

The other girl glanced between them both, brows knit in confusion. But as the realization dawned upon her, Elena cringed inwardly because the Caroline was right. Elena couldn't offer her help that way anymore. And there wasn't any other chance. One look in Elijah's direction and the grim set of his mouth confirmed it for her. There was nothing he could do. If the witch didn't agree, the brothers would die for sure.

"They need your blood," Elena verified.

Bonnie drew a shaky breath and held it. "Alright," she said finally, her voice so quiet that if the others didn't have vampire hearing they might have missed it.

Katherine's eyes widened for a moment, and that was when Elena knew they must have looked completely identical right now. She didn't need a mirror to know they were both wearing the exact same expression of shock and gratitude. Caroline smiled, bouncing forward in anxious relief.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It'll be quick, I promise."

Bonnie nodded, her face paling several shades as Caroline took her wrist to her mouth. Just as the vampire's fangs descended, the witch pulled her arm away with a shriek.

She fell forward between Stefan and Damon, her head clutched in her hands, a low wail tearing through her.

"What the hell?" Katherine hissed. Caroline threw her a reproachful glare before crouching at Bonnie's side in concern. It was one thing for her to get irritated – they were practically sisters . But Katherine's reaction was unwelcome in Caroline's eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, moving her hand to her friend's back in comfort. As soon as her flesh touched the surface, though, she yanked her hand back as if she'd been burned.

"It's… it's the witches," she grimaced between moans. A thin bead of blood was running out of her nostril and down her face. "They won't let me do it."

She started to sob loudly, and Elena's heart sank. She couldn't watch her friend be tortured like this, and she didn't want to see the brothers die. But she was beginning to resign herself to the fact that there might not be any other way.

Except Caroline wasn't about to settle so easily. Stefan hadn't given up on her and she wasn't about to give up on him, witches or no witches. "Listen, Bonnie," she said. "You have to fight against them. They don't get to decide what you do. You can't let them rule your power. You're not just some… some _vessel_ for them to play God with!"

Bonnie gave a weak nod before another pain shot through her. She pushed the top of her head against the ground for some counter-pressure, some relief. "I want to," she whispered. "But I can't."

Caroline winced. "We'll help you, okay? Can you at least fight them against us? Elena and I can do the rest."

The witch blew the breath she'd been holding out in a quiet _whoosh. _She nodded, her eyes closed in concentration. The others watched her, and Elena felt Elijah squeeze her hand reassuringly. She stood next to him now, Katherine to his other side as they waited.

"I hope this works," Elena whispered as she leaned into him. "If they die…"

She bit at her lip to keep her emotions at bay and he pulled her into him. He didn't say anything, just held her while Bonnie fought alone. She knew he couldn't tell her it would be okay, because he didn't know either. He had likely never encountered any scenario remotely like this one in all his years. And while it left her unsettled, it also gave her hope that maybe they _would_ save Stefan and Damon. She closed her eyes and began to pray. It was something she hadn't done since long before she'd turned – it felt like a foreign practice, being as deeply enmeshed in the supernatural and mystical as she was. But she figured she was just as much one of God's creatures as any other, regardless of being an anomaly. And the trio before her needed help.

It wasn't long before Caroline was calling her forward.

"Bonnie's ready," she said.

Elena opened her eyes and saw that Bonnie was still in the same position, her head against the ground. But she was reaching her arms out to each side. Caroline was next to Stefan with Bonnie's left hand. Elena moved to Damon's side and took Bonnie's other wrist.

"Just relax, and we'll make it as painless as possible," Elena promised. She willed her face to change, feeling the sharp fangs protract in her mouth.

Bonnie turned her head, their eyes meeting, no fear in her face at Elena's vampiric features. She only nodded, her expression weary from pain. "Just save them," she said.

Caroline and Elena bit down at the same time, careful not to linger at their friend's wrists. When the blood pooled forth, she pressed the wound to Damon's open mouth, all the while praying that it wasn't too late. It seemed that all the former had happened over days, not the course of less than fifteen minutes. She stared down at his pale complexion contrasted against strands of black hair and the black eyelashes set on his cheek. Even his lips were pale. Those lips she had kissed in a last goodbye just a few days earlier. She would have held on a little longer and made sure he understood how much she cared if she knew it was the last moment they'd spend as just Damon and Elena. Now he would never know how much she appreciated all the sacrifices he'd made, and that she truly loved him and had forgiven all his past mistakes. And she would never be able to ask for his forgiveness for hers.

She couldn't help her eyes filling up with tears. She leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his cheek, the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Elena whispered. She allowed her face to rest against his for a moment, knowing it was the last contact they might have. She hoped he could hear her, feel her somewhere in there before he passed.

A hand came to rest upon her back, and she looked, expecting to see Elijah behind her. But he still stood off to the side with Katherine, both watching and waiting, both wearing apprehensive expressions of worry that said they didn't want to give up hope yet, but it wasn't looking good.

She glanced down. And she blinked a few times, not trusting her blurry vision. Because there were blue eyes staring back at her, and that familiar smirk forming on a weak face. He had already pushed Bonnie's wrist away, as had his brother beside him, and Elena began to sob as he sat up. She threw her arms around his neck and she felt his arms encircle her.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "I thought you were dead."

She pulled away and the smirk was even wider. "You can't get rid of me that easily," Damon teased.

Elena resisted the urge to sock him in the chest. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!"

He began to laugh and she couldn't help but giggling herself. It was the most wonderful sound she had ever heard. Katherine was crouching down next to him now and leaning in for a tentative kiss. Elena looked to her other savior. Stefan wore a wry grin as a giggling Caroline helped him to his feet, supporting him with an arm around his waist. They were weak, but they were _alive. _And they would recover, as good as new.

Bonnie was still slumped on the ground, but her eyes were open, and she gave a weak smile as Elena squeezed her hand.

"We did it," Bonnie said, and both girls giggled as the weight lifted from their hearts and their minds.

It was light and the closest to carefree that they'd felt since this all began. A sign that everything would be alright, that bygones would be bygones and grudges would be forgiven and forgotten. Because what else could be more important than this? They were all here now, they'd survived together. They shared a bond that was more important than the fact that two of them had turned and the other was a witch. They were still best friends, and they were still there for each other when it counted.

And Elena was so relieved she couldn't help the tears that kept forming. She glanced up to Elijah and he was smiling now too, the most gorgeous sight she had seen all day. The fingers of her other hand weaved with his and she pulled him down beside her.

"We won," he agreed before their lips met.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Running into trouble, running into trouble_

_You've got heavenly eyes, a thousand highs_

_Always on a mission – it's not loving, it's not kissing_

_It's the heavenly ride_

_You've still got wheels, kid."_

_-The Kills, M.E.X.I.C.O.C.U._

oOo

"I've lost all their power, Elena. I'm back to where I started. Square one."

Bonnie's expression was grim, and Elena was speechless, her mind racing. The witches abandoned her… punishment for helping save Stefan and Damon? And then she had to wonder if this would this be the straw to break the camel's back, the event that damaged their fragile friendship beyond repair.

She glanced at Elijah now, who was driving them back to the old plantation. They were on their way to pick up Jeremy and Ric, both of whom were certain to be furious at being trapped there while they took off to the quarry tonight on a potential suicide mission. He pretended not to be privy to their conversation, his eyes on the road, though Elena was sure he felt her gaze begging him to say something, to help her. But he stayed silent, resolved to let her handle this on her own. She let out an annoyed sigh she knew only he could hear. Her mouth opened a couple of times before the words came out.

"God, I'm so sorry, Bonnie-"

Elena watched her friend stare out the window, whose only response was a nonchalant shrug of her slight shoulders, and her stomach sank, the blame settling upon her.

"You shouldn't be, it's not your fault." Bonnie's gaze settled on her in the rearview mirror. "And that weight I've been carrying since Grams died has finally been lifted."

"Really?" Elena asked tentatively. After months of tension, it almost seemed too good to be true. She turned around in her seat now to look at her friend in real-time, and she saw the tears she felt at the revelation mirrored in Bonnie's eyes. And the air began to shift, alleviating the emotional distance between them.

"I couldn't stand walking around with that hatred inside of me anymore, and it's finally gone. You guys have been my friends all along since I found out I was different… I've been nothing but a huge hypocrite..."

Her voice broke, but Elena knew she was trying to apologize.

"It's okay, Bonnie."

The other girl sniffled and cleared her throat, reaching forward to catch Elena's hand on the seat.

"I was mad at first when I found out you turned. But – I know a part of why you did it was to save me. And part of it was because Elijah's your soulmate. Who am I to deny you that?"

"But I understand, Bon," she insisted. "After everything that happened with your Grams-"

"No." Bonnie's lips twisted in an ashamed grimace. "It's no excuse. In some ways I've been the most rotten friend ever, thinking that I was on some moral higher ground. You could have _died _tonight, and I'm sorry I wasn't there by your side from the beginning. 'Cause regardless of what has happened, I can't imagine life without you. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you were gone."

Elena couldn't say anything around the lump in her throat. She caught Elijah looking at them out of the corner of her eye, but she focused back on Bonnie. She gave her best friend a watery smile and nodded again, relieved.

They were going to be okay.

oOo

"What is this?"

Elena looked down at the keys that Jeremy pressed into her hand soon a moment ago. She was still feeling a bit stung by the riot act he and Ric bombarded them with when they returned. But she knew it was deserved - they had to have been worried sick waiting there for them to return in one piece, not knowing what was happening out there. But she also knew would do it again to keep them safe.

Jeremy shrugged sheepishly when their brown eyes met. "I figured you guys need a home," he said, and a small smile formed on her lips.

Her little brother and her big protector. Always looking out for her, even though she was wholly capable of taking care of herself now. She supposed certain things wouldn't ever change, even if she would outlive him by lifetimes. _Lifetimes… _she swallowed hard as the word echoed through her brain, the realization of the vastness of time suddenly plowing into her. She was going to watch her brother grow old before her, and then he would die. As would Bonnie, and Jenna, and Ric… everyone else would die until she was mostly alone. Was it wrong to wish she could turn every one of her friends and family to keep with her forever, living in their own vampire utopia?

"I can't see you living with Jenna and me now," he continued. "And it might be a little selfish… but I'd rather you be nearby than across the ocean in some European city."

Elena was quiet for a long moment and she considered the keys again, a brief pang of nostalgia passing through her stomach. She knew he was right - she just hadn't completely fleshed it out yet in her mind - what eternity meant for her, where she and Elijah would go after this battle took place. She didn't want to get ahead of herself until she knew there would be a tomorrow. Not to mention her hope that maybe she still had a few nights left in her old bedroom, though she knew that would be awkward, what with Elijah at her side. He wasn't the eternal teenager, like Stefan. Her thoughts wove around the idea of them living alone together, like a proper couple, no longer just playing house like she had at the boardinghouse with Stefan. A real adult… a thought that both invigorated her and set off butterflies. Until a new obstacle entered her mind, one that she was sure Jeremy forgot about.

Maybe she'd be spending one more night in her room after all.

"We haven't been invited in," she said.

Jeremy and Bonnie shared a secretive smile before the witch began to speak. "He made out a new deed, listing you as the owner. And I blessed it. No invitations necessary."

"You didn't approve earlier," Elena said cautiously. "Why would you do this to help me out?"

"Because Jeremy asked me. And because even though I was mad… I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving either. You couldn't be too far away when I decided I was ready to apologize."

The girls shared a giddy smile before Elena flung herself at them both, gripping them in a bone-breaking hug. She was so grateful for this moment, for the fact that the evening passed without any casualties and they were all here standing, for the fact that this was her family and they looked out for each other despite arguments or differences of opinion. She was lucky.

"Thank you," she said as she squeezed them a bit tighter.

A melancholy shadow was cast on her relief, however. She wasn't ready to leave Mystic Falls, at least not yet. Not with the idea of her loved one's finite existences settling in. She knew she couldn't bear to be away too long – at least not knowing that they wouldn't be with her forever.

Elena was thankful when Ric cleared his throat from behind them, even with the scowl he wore. She braced herself for more lecturing.

"I hate to be the buzzkill for this tender moment," he began, before muttering, "though I think I have the right to be after being locked in here all night." He glanced up at the trio, who were exchanging wary looks, and he sighed. "I'm done raking you two over the coals, don't worry. But it's been a long night, and if I'm driving Bonnie and Jeremy home I'd like to leave sooner than later. I don't want to keep your aunt waiting up till morning."

Elena would have worried that he was truly angry if it weren't for the underlying twinkle in his eye, and she bit her lip on a grin. She decided he needed a little razzing of his own. "I can only imagine what reward Jenna must have promised you for bringing us all back safely." She patted his arm and he relented with an embarrassed smile, the apples of his cheeks reddening. "That's fine. We'll catch up tomorrow. Unless you guys want me to come home tonight for one last powwow? Bon?"

Her friend emphatically shook her head. "No, no. We're fine. Jer and I will be together. I think you and Elijah have earned your alone-time."

"Alright, well, I'll call you tomorrow?"

"You'd better."

Bonnie pulled a stern face and Elena laughed as she walked to the door. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodniiiight!" Jeremy called out in a teasing voice, earning a playful slap against the chest from Bonnie.

When she finally got outside, Elijah was waiting, leaning against the car.

"Back to the bed and breakfast?" he asked once she'd buckled her seatbelt.

"No."

He looked up in surprise, and she smiled as she dangled the keys in front of him.

"Turn this way."

oOo

Elijah reclined behind her on his side, his arm under his head for support. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned, the expanse of taut, lean-muscled flesh on display. He still wore his trousers, but he was barefoot now. They'd been at her family's cabin for just over an hour, the last vestiges of night were before them. Only a few more hours until dawn. She knew she should sleep, now that she could without worry. But she wasn't tired.

Elena leaned back, using his vertically aligned hips as a makeshift backrest, and her eyes focused on the fire. She held the glass of red wine to her lips and took another sip as she listened to the crackling and felt the heat against her cheeks and bare shoulders. His fingers ran along her hair, brushing a long strand behind her ear before tracing down her shoulder. She shivered and smiled but didn't look at him. She felt a bit shy, as she often did when they were like this. She wondered if it would eventually fade with time, as the time they spent together passed into days and then months and years. But she wouldn't mind always having butterflies when he looked at her like this.

"This is my favorite place in the world," she confided.

"It is lovely," he agreed, and his eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Though you never invited me inside last time."

She pretended that he hadn't caught her off-guard by sipping more of the wine down before collecting herself enough to answer. "You wanted to sacrifice me then, Elijah."

"Mmmm, that's what you thought." He pressed a kiss against the bare skin of her upper arm. "I'd already talked to Katherine by that point. I knew what was going to happen between us. I just needed an opportunity to get you alone, to explain."

She shifted so she could look at him, surprised by the revelation. "You were going to take me that night?"

"It was one of my options. At the very least I would have discussed the curse and what it meant for us. Would you have doubted my intentions then?"

His expression was less playful now as he waited for her answer, his hand running in slow circles on her thigh, the contact making it hard for her to concentrate.

"No," she finally answered. "It would have explained the attraction that plagued me from the very first moment we met. I – I thought you were going to kiss me that day, in front of Rose and Trevor."

"I'd thought about it," he smirked. "But the terror on your face made me reconsider."

"Thank God for that," she chuckled softly, despite the way her flesh tingled and her breath came a little faster. She wanted to blame the wine, but deep down she knew it was all him making her body react this way. "I might have died on the spot."

"The sooner we could have been together, after I turned you," he teased.

"Ah, maybe," she said lightly as her eyes drifted shut. He sat up behind her now, easing the straps of her tank top down her shoulders, his lips hot against the column of her throat. She felt him pressing into her through their clothes. "Though Stefan and Damon would have tried to keep you from taking me."

"Then I suppose they're lucky things turned out as they did."

She shivered again at his breath hitting against the spots his tongue had already passed over. "You would have killed them?"

"Perhaps."

It was a one word answer but there was so much more behind it that she wasn't surprised when he spun her around so she was lying on the floor beneath him.

"Even if I had asked you not to?" she pressed, her eyes fluttering as he continued to assault her neck and décolletage with his mouth and tongue.

"Mmmm… your requests are my weakness," he agreed distractedly.

"But?" she asked, knowing there was more behind it.

"But…" He drew the word out as he leaned back, his eyes burning into hers. "I was remarkably close to stealing you away regardless. I wasn't going to let Klaus sacrifice you... I wanted you even then, Elena, and I wanted to turn you, to keep you by my side. For eternity."

His hands slipped underneath her top, cool fingers tracing over cool skin, leaving hot trails. She drew in another deep breath.

"Then why did it change?" she asked.

He stopped again, his expression bemused at her earnestness in finding out the way his brain worked, what his intentions had been for her. And he could understand why she found it important, so he played along, filling her in on the pieces of the puzzle she had missed. "Too many people knew about you," he said. "The truth of your existence would have made its way to my brother. I didn't want to contend with him crashing our party, so to speak."

"So you would have sacrificed me?" She had a hard time believing that he would have allowed her to die, but it was something that would remain a question mark between them until he clarified it, and since he brought up the subject… but he was shaking his head.

"You would have died, but then come back, even with the original plan." She looked at him quizzically and he continued, "The Martins found me after they heard about you, and we worked out an arrangement that allowed them to recover Greta and for us to take down Klaus after your sacrifice. But I had planned on giving you my blood beforehand, to revive you as a vampire."

"And if I hadn't agreed?" Elena arched an eyebrow. But inwardly she was relieved that her instincts hadn't been wrong, that he did always care for her, even before Katherine revealed the circumstances of their destiny.

"You would have agreed. You already did a few days ago, didn't you? I don't remember that it took much convincing..."

He smiled smugly and pulled her up into his lap, and she braced herself against his chest from the sudden movement. Elijah's lips went back to her neck and she tilted her head to allow him better access.

"Should I convince you again?" he asked against her ear.

She only nodded, closing her eyes.

It didn't take long before they were both undressed and Elena was lying below him again. He parted her legs so he could slide between them, and when she arched her back she could look into the fire dancing behind her. The rug beneath them softened their movement, and she smiled to herself.

"Are you laughing?" he crooned as his hand closed over her breast, tugging at her nipple.

She gasped, pushing herself against his thigh. "No," she murmurs. "It's just… we're christening our new home."

That elicited out his own smirk and his mouth latched her other breast, his tongue laving around her nipple and her hands running down his back. Soon Elijah had her writhing beneath him, begging for more. His fingers slipped into her slit and she let out a deep moan of approval. He captured her mouth in a kiss, his tongue parting her lips and tangling against her own as his digits move within her. The familiar pleasurable ache began to simmer low in her belly and she pushed herself against his hand, wanting more friction, wanting him deeper. A huff of discontent escaped her when he removed his fingers soon after, too quickly for her liking.

"Patience," he reminded her, allowing his forehead to rest briefly against hers. His eyes focused on her, entrancing her, and then she felt him slowly and deliciously slide his whole length inside her.

"Ohhh," Elena breathed happily, and her lids drifted shut as he pushed forth the last inch or two.

"No, love," he chided, and her eyes flew open. "I want to see you."

His dark coppery and olive orbs stared into hers, and she watched his lips part, his eyes squinting as he pulled back out, taking time to create friction within every millimeter of her channel. She then realized it was happening again - the dual knowledge of their collective sensations. He angled to brush against her bundle of nerves as he pushed forward again, and his mouth fell open with a gasp to match her own.

Her nails clenched into the skin of his back and Elena curved her own in response. They cried out together when he filled her again, and she trembled as his hand reached between them, the pad of his thumb rubbing slowly over her clit before picking up tempo. He began sliding in and out more quickly now, hitting further inside. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she saw the pleasure dancing in Elijah's eyes. A low growl escaped him, and she gasped at the same time when he hits her sweet spot. She fought against closing her eyes, her mouth open with a silent cry.

"Good girl," he whispered roughly before his mouth crashed against hers with bruising force. Elena did close her eyes now, feeling his tongue against hers, wishing he would swallow her whole to get as close as she craved. Her arms circled tightly around his neck and he was swelling within her, his building crescendo coinciding with her own. She shuddered in his arms, and he pulled his mouth away to watch her. His lips were swollen, and she could see the veins forming around his eyes as they both moved closer to the brink.

"Go ahead," she breathed, aching for the feel of his teeth sinking into her flesh as much as he was aching to do it, but she could see he was still hesitating. "Please," she added, squirming to angle her neck toward him.

She watched in fascination again as his face subtly transformed, feeling those fangs grazing against her skin's surface, and their connection intensified the moment her blood passes his lips. Stars burst through her vision as she cried out again, her mind blown as she shook, coming all around him.

She held onto him for dear life now, burrowing her head into his shoulder, and she felt the muscles of his back tighten beneath her hands. She knew he was there, and he knew she was close again.

"God, Elena," he groaned as he spilled inside her. He pulled her up so she sat against him, and two more deep thrusts reached the spot that left her trembling with incoherent moans caught in her throat, completely sated and jelly in his embrace.

She looked up to him once she caught her breath, her sweaty skin sticking against his. He wore a languid smile and Elena felt a shy blush settle over her. It was like she was an entirely different person when they were together like this. And she didn't mind, she'd never felt so complete – the way he made her feel was like nothing she'd ever imagined.

But her insecurities crept in again, this time at their vastly different levels of sexual experience. She knew she might as well be a completely innocent virgin compared to the number of lovers he'd had, and she hoped she was enough for him. She had forgotten their minds were linked, and she blushed deeply as his voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"I love _you, _Elena," he declared, impassioned eyes staring directly into hers to quell any doubts. He pushed damp strands of hair from her face, taking a moment to rest his hand against her cheek. "There will never be anyone else."

And then he gently lifted her into his arms, carrying her upstairs to their bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue.

"_Leave me when you're giving in  
When your last little lie is out  
I'll show you just how dark it gets  
When the sun really does go down…"_

_-The Kills, "Superpowerless"_

oOo

She stopped at the edge of the cliff, her heart pounding through her chest as pebbles skittered over into nothingness. She couldn't see anything below her, and she knew she couldn't jump. Somehow, despite all of her vampire abilities, this is what could end her.

And her other fate lurked behind her.

As she whirled around, her eyes met those of icy blue, glowing gold around the pupils. His lips turned up in a smirk that he finally had her now. And his army of vampires and witches stood guard behind him.

"Elena," he purred as he came close enough to brush her face. Her eyelashes fluttered, paralyzed at his touch.

She could see Stefan and Damon lying dead behind him, Elijah daggered on the ground. A sob escaped her – she'd failed them all.

"Sshhh, don't cry," Klaus whispered. "It'll be over soon."

His lips brushed against hers as she trembled, and she braced herself for what was coming next. His hand plunged inside her chest, the pain cutting so deep that she couldn't make a sound. Then everything flashed to white.

oOo

She woke with a gasp, but managed to remain still. Her mind sped along, as it always did. The nightmares were always so real, every one ending the same way – paralyzed by grief at seeing how he'd murdered everyone she loved, before murdering her.

A Mediterranean breeze rustled through the gauzy curtains, and Elena caught a glimpse of the full moon. She heard wolves calling to each other in the distance. The sound always stirred a panic in her veins. Even though she wasn't susceptible, Elena knew the agitation and nightmares had to be part of Klaus's final curse - his imprint upon her the second she tore his heart from his chest. No victory came without a price, and he intended to haunt her for all of eternity. She could barely keep from crawling out of her own skin once a month, all because she ended him, kept him from what he was meant to become. And the intensity seemed to increase over time, though she hadn't told anyone else. Elena worried that someday it might drive her into the madness where she would beg Elijah to tear her heart out. Once they returned home, she needed to find time away with Bonnie, to ask her for her help.

His arms tightened around her waist, his lips absently finding her shoulder in his sleep. She wished their earlier lovemaking had brought her a similar peace. As blissful as it had been, she remained restless. She could only blame the moon.

After another hour of lying this way, she gave up, carefully untangling herself from his grip so as not to wake him. She traced lightly against the skin of his bicep, watching the muscles flex subconsciously before she rose from their bed. Her feet padded silently against the marble floors until she reached the glass doors on the other side of the room. She slipped out onto the balcony, the bright night sky illuminating all of Santorini's white architecture and giving the sea an eerie glow. Her hands settled upon the stone banister and her hair billowed. She closed her eyes as the cool salty air whispered over her face.

She stood that way for a long time, until she felt another hand wrap over hers. One that was too small and delicate to belong to Elijah. When she opened her eyes, her own face stared back at her.

"They woke you too," Katherine said. They were near mirror images of each other, wavy hair, dark eyes. But Elena wore her lace trimmed nightgown in white and Katherine was dressed in black.

Elena nodded. "Every month."

Katherine let out a slow exhale as she looked out over the glittering waves, her expression taking on a hint of mischief. "You should be spending your wedding night with your husband. Let him take your mind off of it."

She gave a coy smile, and her fingers twirled over the pair of rings on Elena's left hand. Both their gazes were drawn to the large blood red stone in the old handcrafted setting, a ruby that had belonged to Elijah's mother, the Original witch. It pulsed with the long-deceased woman's power. Esther had known it would belong to Elena, the daughter in law she intended for her son. The one who would be born nearly a thousand years after her death and she would never meet. The one who she destined to murder her other son. Elena's chest tightened, but Katherine was already going on in her envious tone.

"At least he made an honest woman of you."

Elena swallowed hard at the insinuation of trouble in paradise. "But – you and Damon seem happy here."

"Most of the time, yes." Katherine shrugged, her eyes wistful for a moment. "I think he intends for me to wait as long as I made him. I never realized how wounded he was, because of me." A faint melancholy smile crossed over her face. "And I know it's silly, but sometimes I wonder if he's still hung up on you."

Elena felt a pang in her chest at Katherine's unfounded insecurity. Of course Damon was flirtatious with Elena the last few days, just as he always had been. But the way he looked at Katherine… it was different. He was enchanted by her. It wasn't the same way he regarded Elena now. She didn't doubt there were some residual feelings there, but Elena knew he had moved on, and she was happy he had. Not to mention that she and Katherine had managed to forge a sincere friendship in the months following Klaus's defeat. It was slow going at first, but by the time Katherine and Damon left for Europe over three years ago, Elena missed her as much as the elder Salvatore. She _really _didn't want to be the invisible third wheel in their relationship.

"It _is_ silly," Elena agreed aloud, trying to nip any speculation in the bud. "I've barely seen him since you both moved here. And he's loved you for so long."

As Katherine let out another deep sigh, Elena knew she needed to have a little heart-to-heart with Damon before she and Elijah left for home. Centuries of relying upon herself hadn't exactly made Katherine the best at communication, and deep down Damon was terrified of her leaving him again. If there wasn't a real threat that they'd either kill each other or their therapist, Elena would have suggested they look into couples counseling. The mental image made her smirk and Katherine shot her a sharp look.

"It's not funny," she insisted.

"No, no, I know… it's just, you both keep going in these circles. Waste your time worrying that the other's not into it and holding back, when all you really want is each other. All this time, and it's the same story. You're two of a stubborn kind."

A small smile had crept onto Katherine's lips. "We're not that predictable."

"I think you might be," Elena chuckled. Her heart felt lighter, and she noticed her mind had been distracted from the wolves roaming through the city below for a bit.

Katherine shrugged again. "Even if we are, I know he misses Mystic Falls. He's talked about moving back."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "Maybe sooner than you think." She stopped abruptly, glancing over her shoulder. She leaned in to Elena, whispering, "We'll talk more in the morning. Someone noticed you were gone."

Then she sauntered away, and Elena turned, watching Katherine pat Elijah's shoulder as she passed by him to her bedroom door. His hands were in the pockets of his silk sleep trousers, his chest bare in the moonlight. Her heart fluttered the same as it always had under his singular gaze, and she crossed her arms over herself. He hadn't even looked in Katherine's direction, only focused upon her, his eyes flickering.

"Already leaving me on our wedding night, Mrs. Smith?" he chided as he approached her now. Elena's back rested against the cool stone, and she crossed her arms against herself. His enigmatic aura unsettled her a bit – she couldn't determine whether he was teasing or genuinely irritated.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted, looking up into his eyes now that he stood over her.

"I know." His voice was low, and his tongue pushed at the corner of his parted mouth as he studied her thoughtfully. "You had another nightmare."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and the way his hands felt on her hips had her stumbling over getting her thoughts coherent. "How did you know?"

He stared at her for a few moments before answering. "You begged Klaus not to kill you in your sleep."

Her skin flushed red and the cool night air suddenly felt too warm. This situation was familiar, but not. Caught again between brothers, but this time not even by any sort of conscious or unconscious choice. She could only hope, despite his cloaked expression, that Elijah would understand.

His lips pursed as he waited for her to confirm it; when she didn't answer, he sighed. "It's been happening for a long time, Elena. Please don't pretend that I'm naïve."

Her face pinched and he tilted his head in concern.

"I'm not angry," he added, as the tears ached in her eyes. "But no secrets between us, hmm?"

He pulled her into his arms, and she nodded mutely against his chest, worried if she spoke she'd start to cry. His hands traced reassuringly over the back of her nightgown, his mouth next to her ear, his voice soft.

"Tell me."

She squeezed her eyes shut as she composed herself, her whispered voice muffled. "The wolves, the full moons, the nightmares… it's getting worse."

He'd pulled back to search her face, his brows knit together in concern, as though she were delusional. "But you're safe. Absolutely nothing can harm you."

"I – I think it's a curse, Elijah. Ever since I murdered him." She bit at her lip. "Sometimes he taunts me, that we'll never find your family. Other times he kills Damon and Stefan while I watch. But every dream is a little more twisted. And every full moon, I nearly want to bury myself in the ground to escape the howls of the wolves. But I can't escape it – it's in my blood."

He frowned now, guilt heavy in his eyes. "I shouldn't have turned you," he murmured.

"No," she exclaimed, clasping at his face with her hands as he started to look down. "Don't ever say that. I love you, and our life is everything that I could have dreamed for. I wouldn't change that for anything."

The regret he wore stirred up her anxiety. "But this isn't what I'd ever intended for you. I'm not so blind to think there won't be disagreements between us along the way, but to know, every full moon, that my brother is torturing you from the great beyond…" There was a distant fury in his eyes. "He won't ever let it die. Because Tatia is out of his reach, he won't leave us alone. He won't allow our unclouded happiness."

She wasn't used to this sort of negativity from him, as he was usually the one reassuring her that everything would work out in the end. He noticed that she seemed taken aback by his reaction, and he appeared to collect himself. He exhaled, running his hands over her arms again.

"I'm sorry, Elena," he began. "I know we will find a resolution, this has just… caught me off-guard."

She nodded, though his reassurance sounded hollow to her ears, as if he thought saying them aloud would make the situation as trivial as they both wished it was. Elena knew it wouldn't ever be so simple, but she reminded herself that in exchange for 12 tortured nights a year, she had been gifted with 353 more amazing days. With the man who was now her husband.

And as she looked up into his eyes, she was ready to forget all of it. This was their wedding night, after all. She wasn't about to let Klaus steal that from her as well. She leaned up, pressing her lips against his. And Elijah accepted her distraction eagerly, his mouth quickly taking possession of hers as he sat her atop the balcony wall. Her gasps filled the air as he lifted her nightgown above her waist, and she hoped no one interrupted them, as it was clear they wouldn't be making it back inside. His fingers gripped the soft flesh at her hips, and she felt his length push into her, slowly, enough that they each let out a deep lusty breath at the connection.

He looked down between them, their joining clearly overwhelming him as he now stared into her eyes. "Forget everything I said," he murmured. "I couldn't have lived without this… without you…God, I love you…"

His words were punctuated by his steady and even thrusts, and she crossed her legs around his waist to pull him deeper.

"I have no regrets," she whispered near his ear breathlessly, against the flesh of his neck at that spot that drove him wild, eliciting a groan in response. "Whatever I have to endure, it doesn't compare to this."

When she met his gaze again, there was an unfamiliar vulnerability in his eyes. "Are you certain?" he asked, his voice low and gravelly, his member tightening within her as he pushed forward again.

"Oh…" was all she managed at first, trying to keep her eyes from rolling back as he brought her to the edge. "Yes, I promise you," she finally said, forcing herself to stare at him now for emphasis. "I love you, Elijah."

His lips found hers again, this time with bruising intensity, and he spilled deep within her, both of them coming together with muffled cries and moans. Once the air was quiet again, beyond wolves in the distance, he cocooned her tight within his arms, kissing the top of her head before resting his cheek against her crown of dark hair.

"I promise you," he whispered. "I will find a way, love. You will be free of him."

She nodded, closing her eyes against him. "I believe you."

And in that moment, she had no doubts. Elena believed in him and whatever fate had been handed to her. Because after everything they had been through, and no matter what future price she had to pay, she was certain this was where she was meant to be - with him, for eternity.

And as long as he stood strong by her side, she knew she could never leave Elijah.


End file.
